Secrets Best Left Alone
by Taryn Eithne
Summary: CH 21! PLEASE R&R! Kori didn't want to upset everything. But now she finds herself wanting to change things... can Tasuki ever be rid of his hate for women, and can Suzaku ever be summoned? Tm/M, pending Ts/OC/Ht... not a typical OC story, I promise!
1. Prologue: Weird things are happening

*Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Doing so would mean that this fic was not needed and Tasuki would be walking around on a leash. Thank you. Kori McCaelen and related events _are_ mine, however, so sue me for her… erm… Kori-ness. Love, Taryn

****

Prologue

"That is _so_ weird," Kori McCaelan mumbled to herself, climbing the stairs to her mother's apartment. She flipped the small book in her hands over and over again, inspecting each and every corner of the tiny object. It was a very old book, a century at least, and was a reddish pink color where the color had not yet worn off. On the cover, in small golden letters, read _Universe of the Four Gods_. Kori recognized this title as the one that one of her comic book heroines had been sucked into and taken to a mythical world. That was Kori's favorite series, and so the excitement and curiosity on Kori's face as she entered the apartment was, as you can imagine, utterly complete on Kori. She set her book bag down by the door and disappeared to her room without even so much as greeting her mother, who was busy working in the kitchen.

Kori sat down in her desk chair and opened the book near its half-way mark. The pages were empty. Thus, Kori went to the beginning to find a few pages of text. She began reading very, very slowly, and glancing around nervously from one corner of her room to the other. She paused after the second sentence and looked around, relieved to see that she was still in her bedroom. She continued reading.

Just as Kori was finally starting to believe the book was just a fake copy, a bright light surrounded the girl and she closed her eyes tightly. Kori screamed as a searing pain ripped through her, but it was soon gone. The light was gone, too, and Kori looked up.

When she looked around, Kori wanted to scream. She was standing in an alley of what looked to be a very small, very poverty-stricken village. Kori dusted herself off before heading out of the alley in search of help. She began her way down one street that looked particularly busy, but paused when she noticed that everybody was staring at her strangely. She glanced down at her clothes. She was wearing her relatively short khaki shorts, and almost all the women here were wearing long dresses. She was also wearing a bright orange tank-top, whereas _everybody_ in the street had long sleeves, despite the heat. Kori pulled into a large crowd in order to avoid stares, but caught a few men whose eyes remained on her.

Kori didn't like the looks they were giving her. She got them sometimes when her friends were with her back in America, and they didn't bother her then. But here, all by her self, she was a little nervous.

Kori suddenly got an idea. She spotted a clothes shop nearby and pulled into it. She managed to go unnoticed by the store owner and everybody else in the shop. She quickly grabbed a bundle of clothes and casually exited the store. She pulled into a nearby alley and took a look at her new-found attire. She had managed to pick up, miraculously, a pair of pants, some shoes, and a few shirts. Kori took one of the shirts and stripped it. She removed her current shirt and wrapped one of the larger pieces securely around her breasts and bra. She glanced at herself to make sure the strip held her in. It did successfully and Kori smiled at her handiwork. She put on another shirt, and then one more. She quickly pulled the pants over her shorts, and then found a nearby mirror. Using one of the previous strips of shirt, Kori tied her hair back into a tight braid.

Kori stepped back. The transformation she had just mad astounded even her. She almost convinced herself she _was_ a boy. She did a pose and laughed when she found it convincing, too. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

"Hey, kid!" Kori whirled around to see a small group of about five men standing in the alley entrance. Kori gulped and hoped she was convincing enough for these guys.

"Y-Yes?" Kori asked, lowering her voice just slightly.

"Lil' boys like you shouldn't be hangin' around deep, dark alleys," the guy laughed and looked to the two men right behind him. They laughed, too.

"Don't mess with me," Kori stated, suddenly incredibly irritated. Did every Earth-girl get greeted like this!? The band laughed again.

"Why not? Is Pretty-boy gonna run home ta _mama_?" the guy behind the head man asked. They all laughed heartily again. Kori scowled.

"No," she stated, seeing a large stick just to her right. She smirked, "I'm going to kick your ass. And maybe teach you a bit of good grammar."

"Oh, now we're _reawy_ scared, right boss?" the third guy shook in mock fright. Kori picked up the stick and the head guy scowled, too.

"'Nough jokin' guys. This kid mean' business," Boss stated. All five guys stepped forward. Kori hit one of them in the side of the head as he jumped towards her. Another came flying at her and she just barely dodged him, hitting him in the back of the head. The three remaining guys came together. Two got her by the arms, but couldn't get the stick from her. The boss finally took it, but not before Kori could kick him in the groin and finally free herself from the two other men. She kicked one of them in the head and he reeled back into a bunch of boxes. She picked up her stick and hit the other square in the forehead. Finally, she managed to hit the boss in the back of the head. Kori smiled as she looked down at the five unconscious men.

"Maybe I _can_ do this no problem," she joked. One of the men stirred and she hit him on the head again before leaving the alleyway.

Meanwhile, Miaka smiled as people surrounded her. Tamahome appeared beside her and immediately scolded her for such public appearances. Miaka began a long explanation, but Tamahome ignored her as he spotted a girl far from the crowd head for a nearby alley. She was dressed in ridiculous clothing, much like Miaka. But this girl looked to be trying to be inconspicuous. She disappeared into the alley, soon followed by a small band of men. Tamahome was going to go help her, but Miaka pulled him farther away. Tamahome glanced back moments later just in time to see a boy emerge and smile back towards the alley. He disappeared into a the large crowd and that was the last Tamahome saw of the girl who entered the alley or the mysterious boy.

~~~

Yay!!! I finished! Um… should I continue?? I just LOOOVE FY and while lying in bed (after joking about self-insertions and much chibiness) I came up with this idea. Not sure if it's original, so PLEASE PLEASE let me know in ('cause I know you'll leave them *wink wink*) your reviews! Oh yeah… and this follows the plot of FY almost exactly… I pride myself on this fact (followed the plot pretty dern well, if I do say so meself!)!!!

Thanx! Yay!

~Taryn Eithne


	2. Changing Faces

So I decided to actually bother posting before you people bothered reviewing (it's not happening again… just to let you know…) But s'okay!!

Special thanks to s-chan (bakaneko…?) for reviewing!!! I'm continuing! Yay!

****

Secrets Best Left Alone

Chapter One: Changing Faces

"Get back here, kid!"

Kori only ran faster as she tried to escape the angry baker. Kori didn't like stealing, but this was what she had to do. A month had passed and she had yet to earn any money, nor get a job of any sort. Nobody had any work for her kind of girl--er, boy. She still sometimes forgot who she was.

"Shit!" Kori cried angrily as she attempted to weave through the growing crowd. She only hoped it was keeping the baker as much as her. She was looking back, hoping to see him, when she collided with somebody in the crowd.

"Dammit, watch where you're going!" the man she had collided with shouted angrily to her. Kori looked up to see a relatively tall man around the age of seventeen. He had fiery red hair and a very unhappy scowl.

"Sorry," Kori mumbled, standing up and rubbing her sore butt.

"There he is!" the baker shouted. Kori gasped and looked around for an exit. She then noticed that the redhead was leading a horse.

"Sorry, mister!" Kori cried as she hopped onto the horse and turned away, "But I am _really_ hungry!" she hit the horse's side and it tore away from the man's grasp. The horse then began galloping through the crowd.

"Hey! Get back here with my horse!" the redhead cried as the baker approached him.

"I'll return it, I promise!" Kori cried back. The baker shouted some more curse words along with the man as Kori disappeared out of sight.

"Phew," Kori huffed as she exited the village. She stopped and looked back, then patted the horse. "How the heck am I going to return this horse!?" she asked suddenly, remembering her promise to the red-haired man. She sighed and hoped that perhaps she could find him in the next village. There was not a chance in hell she was going back and risking getting sent to jail or something. She still wasn't sure about the justice system around here...

"Oh well," Kori smiled smugly, taking a large bite out of the loaf of bread. "Now, on with my travelling, I suppose," she mumbled. Kori had been doing this for a month now. Running from town to town. Kori wasn't a very good thief, you see. She got caught an awful lot. Hell. She couldn't even steal a piece of bread.

Kori's mind wandered back to her last steal. That guy that she had run into... he looked so... familiar. Kori _knew_ she had seen him somewhere, but from where? Perhaps he had been in another town, or maybe she had even seen him in the market earlier that day...

"Welly well well!" Kori snapped out of her thoughts and looked around her. Men were emerging from the trees. Just great.

"Whadda we got 'ere?" another man asked, eyeing Kori up and down.

"Some puny kid. Wonder if 'e's any good at defense?"

"Hope so, for 'is sake," All the men sneered at Kori. She rolled her eyes and went to attack. To her surprise, then man she had lunged for easily grabbed her wrists.

"Feisty, in't he?" the man next to him chuckled.

"Leave me alone! I don't have anything you want!" Kori cried angrily.

"Oo... We're scared," the guy who had Kori's arms laughed. Kori began struggling with all her might, but the guy was big, and just too strong.

"Please, I really have nothing of any value!" Kori pleaded again.

"Ya don' undastand who we are," One of the men sneered. Kori tried again to free herself, but yet again to no avail.

"We're the bandits of Reikazukan Mountain!" The men all smiled and put their hands on their hips, minus the guy who had Kori.

"That's all fine and dandy, but..." Kori paused her struggling and thought for a moment. "Who did you say you were?"

"The Bandits of Reikazukan Mountain!" The bandits posed again. Kori mentally smiled as she remembered these guys to be the thieves that Tasuki had led. Maybe she would live long enough to see him and find out how she could return to her own time... just maybe...

"And we don't take _anything of value_, we take _everything_."

Kori's eyes grew wide as realization hit her, but unfortunately, it was quite a blow. Kori moaned as the bandit set her down and she sunk into a deep slumber.

"Hey kid, wake up!" Kori groaned a cracked open one eye.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled, rolling over. She regretted it immediately, however, when she discovered that any movement with her head caused the back of it to throb dully. Kori groaned in pain.

"I said, get up, kid!" Kori groaned again as the previous voice snapped at her. She opened her eyes fully and almost screamed when she found herself face-to-face with a very irritated looking man.

"Who are you!?" Kori asked, looking around wildly and ignoring the new pain ripping through her head. "Where am I!?"

"Calm down, kid. You're in the bandit hideout. My name's Kouji. Now get up!" Kori sat up slowly and rubbed the back of her head.

"What happened?" Kori groaned again.

"Eiken wants ta see you. Wants ta see 'is 'catch'" Kouji rolled his eyes as Kori gave him a confused look.

"Eiken? Who's Eiken?" Kori asked as Kouji pulled her by one of her elbows towards a large door.

"Our 'leader.' Jes grin 'n' bear it. At least yer a guy. Poor girls 'ave been 'ere and been scarred for the rest o' their life."

Kori remembered Eiken from the comic book then, and thanked whatever Gods were here that she was currently a boy.

'That puts me ahead of Miaka, then,' Kori added to herself. 'How cool... wait. Ew!' She stopped, but Kouji kept pulling her along.

"C'mon, kid. Ya don't wanna keep Eiken waitin' if ya wanna live today," Kouji stated, pausing in front of the door. "Knock, knock. Who's there? It's Kouji bringing the boy as you desired. It's-Kouji-bringing-the-boy-as-you-desired who?"

Kori stifled a laugh at the man's crazy antics. He opened the door and Eiken looked up from a very, very large meal.

"Ah, this's tha boy?" Eiken snarled, wiping what Kori thought was drool from his lips. She winced in disgust.

"Jes listen to him," Kouji whispered as he backed out of the room.

"Hehe..." Kori chuckled nervously as Eiken looked her up and down.

"Boy! Are ya strong?" Kori shook her head. "Are ya very smart?" Again, Kori shook her head. "What are ya, boy?" Kori winced again as Eiken snorted in amusement.

"I... I learn very quickly," Kori lied, trying to keep her voice low, despite her hysterics. Eiken laughed.

"That's a good thing, I s'pose!" he snorted again. Kori forced a small laugh. "If ya can prove yerself, we'll allow you ta be a bandit! Ya look like thief material!"

"Thank you, I think..." Kori tried to smile, but found it hard with this... this pig present.

"Now prove yerself!" Eiken shouted. He took out what looked to be a fan. Kori gasped and leapt out of the way just in time to miss the blow. She picked up a nearby iron rod and prepared to fight him. Eiken came at her again, wielding his fan. Kori dodged again, managing to knock the fan away from him with her rod. He stared disbelievingly (A/N: okies, so my making up word-sy-ness is a bit out of hand!) at her skills.

"Did I just prove myself or something?" Kori asked, pausing a moment to look at the flabbergasted Eiken.

"You... Ya knocked tha tessen outta my hand!" he exclaimed, still staring at his now vacant hand.

"Yeah... and?"

"Ya said ya weren't no good at fightin'!" Eiken shouted. Kori winced at his horrible grammar. "_Nobody_ c'n take tha tessen outta my hands!"

"Wow. Cool." Kori smiled proudly and put down her rod.

"Kouji!" Eiken shouted, cupping his hands. Kouji and a small collection of bandits appeared in the door. All bowed to Eiken.

"Look at what this kid jes did!" Eiken shouted, pointing to his hand. Kouji cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing. "He knocked tha tessen right outta my hands!" A few bandits stepped back. Kori smiled.

"Did he really?" Kouji asked, bowing again. Eiken nodded.

"I wantcha ta train 'im good, Kouji!" Eiken ordered and Kouji bowed again. Kouji took Kori by the wrist and gently pulled her out of the room.

"I'm impressed, kid. Ya lived through Eiken," Kouji stated. Kori smiled proudly. "Now ya get ta be a bandit. We haven't let anybody in since th'old boss died. I'm sure Genrou... never mind."

Genrou... Kori recognized the name. She smiled again and pretended to be oblivious. "So... where're we going to start first?"

"Bow an' arrow. We only got one o' those here and we c'n always use more."

"Um... how about grammar first?" Kori winced through a smile. She was going to need a lot of patience and a good ear to understand these guys.

"'Scuse me?" Kouji asked, turning around.

"Bow and arrow is good. Let's do bow and arrow."

***

Okies, 'nother chapter finished (the first… someodd chapters are actually completed, but I'm only posting if I get many, many good reviews)!!!! So thanks bunches for reading my story and PLEASE *grovels on knees* review!!! Should I continue or no go? Still original? Oh, and I'm sorry Kori seems so… Mary Jane-ish. I swear, she's not perfect… I'll find something wrong with her… short temper, mebbe? Nah... overused. Uh… whatever. Anyway, I've seen about twenty different spellings for Kouji, too. I actually know him as the manga character, not Kouji or Koji or whatever. Same goes for Genrou in later chappies. Thanks!!!

Wow… I like exclamations, don't I??

Well, this just about ends my session this time.

Oh!!!! I was reading through and I realized that I said last chapter that, "this follows the plot of FY almost exactly… I pride myself on this fact (followed the plot pretty dern well, if I do say so meself!)!!!"

The truth is, it will, but that occurs in a later chapter, when Miaka, Hotohori, and Nuriko appear at Reikazukan Mountain (thank God for copy-paste techniques). Then it's word-for-word, only with Kori in there and an interesting plot twist later… but I'm not telling… so R&R!!!

~Taryn Eithne


	3. Archer of the Fortress

I don't on Foogie-Woogie. Well, I do own Foogie-Woogie, but Fushigi Yûgi is not mine in any way, shape, or form. Please do not sue for the use of plot line or direct quotes. For you see, I am but a poor girl who can't afford to have her own stories published, and so posts on a free site like fanfiction.net.

****

Chapter Two: Archer of the Fortress

Three months passed quickly. Kori learned all about the bandits and their pasts, and all about anything here in this world that she needed to. She became exceptional with the bow and arrow, eventually beating out the one bandit who used bows and arrows. She learned that nobody liked Eiken, but they all gave in to the power of the tessen. She learned the names of every single bandit: one hundred and two, to be exact. She had even managed to fool every guy about her gender for the past three months.

"Kori!" Tessou called. He was one of the first bandits to become her friend three months back. She had befriended many quickly, and discovered that these bandits were really good people who just had bad occupations.

"Yeah?" Kori called back, aiming her arrow at a small hole in one of the trees. She fired and it hit directly.

"We jes caught sight o' a group o' three women! Ritsuku said all three o' 'em were hot!" Tessou replied. Kori rolled her eyes and slung her bow over her shoulder, following her ecstatic friend. She was the archer they always chose to do the kidnapping. She follwed her dagger-weilding friend as far as the opening path to find a woman looking over to where two women had fallen into one of their traveller-traps. The two fallen women stood up and Kori gasped. It was the Emperor! And the girl in the clothes Kori hadn't seen in ages had to be Miaka. It took Kori all she had not to laugh and squeal at the same time.

Ritsuku, before the woman Kori assumed to Nuriko noticed, drew out his club and knocked Nuriko out. He also knocked Hotohori out and Miaka followed. Aoi, Ikara, and Tessou, the three strongest out there, picked up the three and headed back towards the bandit dining room. They tied the hands behind their back and set them on the floor.

"Kouji, what'll happen to those three... girls?" Kori asked as she sipped her sake very, very cautiously. The bandits were nice guys, but many tended to get drunk quickly, including Kouji.

"One o' them'll go ta Eiken, and we don' know what we'll do with tha other three," Kouji stated, the alcohol he was consuming at alarming rates impairing him slightly. Kori nodded. "Now I gotta go check with tha boss," he slurred, then shook his head. Kori sighed and sunk into her seat.

"Hey guys! I hear talkin' in tha other room!" Osui, the highest position bandit in the room called. Everybody stood and headed in there.

"Well, y'all awake now?" Ritsuku asked, crossing his arms.

"W-Who are you?" Miaka asked cautiously.

"What? You ain't figgered it out yet!?" Aoi asked. "I guess I can fill you in."

"We're the bandits of Reikazukan Mountain!" Tessou cried joyfully. All the bandits, including Kori now, posed.

"We done took everythin' you got. That's yer toll," Aoi stated. Miaka and Kori both sweat-dropped at his grammar.

"Ah'm th' boss, so y'all just do what I say--" Osui was cut off as Miaka attacked him. She went to attack everybody, but Kori stepped out of the way just in time. The doors behind her flung open as the room reached absolute chaos. Kouji stepped out with a few other bandits behind him and smiled at Kori. He then hit Miaka roughly on the head and she stopped.

"Who's th' l'il pest!?" he asked and all five bandits sighed in relief. "The boss wanted one o' 'em," he stated, taking Miaka's elbow. "You're pretty fiery. Guess it'll be you, then!"

"Miaka!" Hotohori and Nuriko cried at the same time, but Miaka smiled and leaned in towards them. They leaned in, too, and Miaka whispered some stuff to them before Kouji pulled her away.

"This ain't no time for a meeting! C'mon!" he shouted. "C'mon Kori, help me here." Kori followed as he dragged her down the hall.

"Kouji, I don't think this is a good..." Kori began, but stopped and dropped the subject. They approached the boss's door.

"Knock knock!" Kouji said and Kori stifled another laugh. "Who's there? It's Kouji bringing the woman, as per your command. It's-Kouji-bringing-the-woman-as-per-your-command who??" Kori rolled her eyes.

"Kouji! This one is for me?" Eiken asked, sake flowing from his piggish lips. Miaka looked like she was going to faint.

"Grin 'n' bear it," Kouji whispered as he pushed her forward, closing the door. He sighed sympathetically along with Kori, who both stood guard.

A few moments later, they could hear Eiken's catcalls. Kori groaned.

"Tsk..." Kouji stated. "He's scum."

"I couldn't agree mo--Kouji?"

"Where is Miaka!?" Hotohori asked, a sword to Kouji's throat.

"She's in there! Let go of Kouji!" Kori cried. Nuriko grabbed her wrists, though, and threw her down on the floor. He then proceeded to bust through the wall. "Whoa..." Kori mumbled at Nuriko's intense strenght.

"Ha!" Nuriko laughed as he caused the wall to collapse.

"Miaka, are you all right!?" Hotohori called, gripping an injured arm. Kouji and Kori both stared disbelievingly at Nuriko's show of strength.

"Nuriko!! Hotohori... Hotohori!" Miaka cried, throwing herself into his arms. They continued a small conversation before they remembered Eiken. He held up his sword to the fat man and spoke.

"This girl is the Priestess of Suzaku!! Lay a finger on her and you die!!"

"You can't kill him!" Miaka cried suddenly. "So tell me--who has writing on his body!?" she continued, and everybody just stared.

"Answer her, _now_!" Hotohori added.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Eiken shouted. "Tasuki! He's the one!"

"Tasuki..." Miaka closed her eyes quickly. "He's the fifth. Tamahome! I found the fifth! So where is he?" Miaka continued, but blinked. Everybody blinked as a small gust of wind past by. Hotohori looked up, but Miaka was gone.

"Miaka!?" he asked.

"The woman's over here!" everybody heard, and turned to where the voice had come from.

"Gen... Genrou!" Kouji cried.

"Y-Y-Y'didn't tell me you'd be back..." Eiken uttered.

"Miaka!" Hotohori shouted behind him.

"It's been a while, Eiken!" Genrou grinned, revealing fangs. "I take a little trip an' suddenly yer the chief!? Even an ugly-ass bastard like you managed to find yerself an old lady." Genrou grinned again.

"No!" Miaka shouted. "I'm not his wife!" Genrou ignored her.

"She mine now!! You wanna get her back, it's you 'n' me. You win, y' even get t' be boss." He stated. "But tonight, her cute l'il ass is _mine_!"

"What..." Eiken stated. "That's not _fair_!"

"Cretin'!" Hotohori shouted. "Hand Miaka over _now_!"

Genrou just smiled. Kouji gasped as he saw Genrou lift a set of cards. He took Kori by the shoulder and pulled her out of the room.

***

Okey-dokie, so the chapters are getting a bit shorter. Don't blame me, blame the wonderful, creative, and intelligent creator *sighs of jealousy* of FY. Please review, and THANK YOU to Faeriesinger for the _clumsy_ idea (sadly, that would make Kori exactly like me… well, in clumsiness, anyway)! Anywayz, I've got a bunch of chappies already, but mebbe in later ones you'll see less… perfection! Whoo-hoo!

Yeah… well… bye for now!

~Taryn Eithne *disappears in a puff of happy, bubbly smoke*

Dude… I post too often…


	4. Illusion's Embrace

****

Chapter Three: Illusion's Embrace

Grr… I can't get my computer to post any of my stupid added notes to this chapter. Anyway, it was supposed to say, Tasuki steps forward, leash around neck. He clears his throat and says, "Disclaimer. Fushigi Yûgi does not belong to the authoress, Taryn Eithne. She is but a mere poor girl who admires Miss Watase and the guy who got to draw the ever sexy—Taryn! Y'always said _I_ was yer favorite! Why does _Hotohori_ get ta be th'sexy one!?" He spots a very unhappy Taryn at the end of his leash, gulps, and flees the stage.

Curtains open for Chapter Three: Illusion's Embrace, but neh… Grr…

"Where are we going!?" Kori asked as Kouji pulled her along. She stumbled as she struggled to follow him, but managed to stay relatively close behind him.

"Ta Genrou's hideout. I know where it is an' we're gonna meet 'im there!' Kouji explained. He let go of Kori, who continued to follow him. She followed him off of the bandit's ground and through some woods. They soon approached a small building hidden in the woods.

"Who's that!?" the heard inside. Both of them recognized it as Genrou.

"Knock, knock!" Kouji began. "Who's there? It's Kouji, a friend of Genrou, and Kori, a talented bandit." Kori smiled. "It's-Kouji-a-friend-of-Genrou-and-Kori-a-talented-bandit who?" Kouji opened the door. "Genrou... long time, no see, ole buddy!" Kouji cried. Genrou looked at him in disbelief.

"Kouji..." Genrou stated, standing up. "Kouji, it's been years!" Genrou cried, taking Kouji's arm and the two did a very strange dance.

"Ya just saw me, y'fool!" Kouji cried back during the dance. They pulled away and Genrou glanced at Kori. She smiled lightly, but Genrou recognized her quickly.

"Hey!' he cried angrily. "You're that kid from months ago who stole my horse!" Kori and Kouji both frowned.

"It's in the bandit stable, Genrou, sir," Kori stated, getting on her knees and hoping he accepted it as an apology. He merely frowned more.

"He's right, Genrou. We picked 'im up about three months ago and kept tha horse," Kouji stated, stepping towards him. Genrou kept frowning.

"It had better be. If not, yer in fer a heap o' trouble," he stated. He smiled and extended his hand. Kori took it gratefully and stood.

"Can somebody explain, please?" Miaka asked. Kouji began the tale.

***

"So _you_ were supposed to be the leader of the bandits?" Miaka asked after many explanations. She and the three bandits were 
    
    "Yeah," Genrou huffed. Kori smiled.

"When th' _real_ boss died five months ago, an' you were still away, Eiken took th' chance ta steal th' position!" Kouji explained. "Th' old boss was talkin' about you till the second he died," he added. Kori frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. He smiled and sat up.

"I thought I could find an herb ta cure him, but he died before I could get down th' mountain," Genrou looked down. "Then on my way back up, I lost my horse ta this l'il thief!" Genrou pointed to Kori, who frowned.

"I didn't mean to keep you—"

"Okay!" Miaka cried suddenly. "I wanna help!"

"What!?" Kori, Kouji, and Genrou asked at the same time.

"Of course I will!" Miaka smiled vivaciously. "You _have_ to get the leadership back!! Besides, I gotta help Hotohori and Nuriko anyway!"

"B-But..." Genrou began.

"Oh, there's no need to _thank_ me. You can help me find Tasuki after, okay? It's unanimous! Let's go!" Both Kouji and Genrou sweat-dropped and Kori stood up with Miaka enthusiastically.

"Come on guys! We can do this!" she shouted. Kouji stood, too.

"This's yer chance ta reclaim leadership, buddy," he stated earnestly.

"I guess," Genrou agreed, standing, too.

***

"Wow!" Miaka whistled as she glanced down at the large collection of gathering bandits. "_They're_ the enemy!?"

"All hundred and one," Kori stated grimly.

"Tsk... Bunch of brown noses!" Genrou snarled.

"Only a few o' the guys are with him. The rest o' us are jes scared of th'old boss's souvenir," Kouji explained.

"The boss's _what_??" Miaka asked.

"It's a tessen," Kori added.

"This one's made of iron! If y' chant, it spits fire an' turns anything ya aim at t'ash! We gotta get it back," Genrou stated. He pulled out some spell cards and Miaka and he got into an argument about them.

"Um, guys...?" Kori asked, sensing danger in the bushes. Genrou and Miaka ignored her and kept fighting. Kori tried again, pulling gently on Genrou's shoulder. Genrou turned just in time to find himself neck-to-blade with a sword. He screamed.

"There you are, cretin!" Hotohori shouted angrily. "How dare you touch Miaka!?" he continued. Miaka smiled and took Hotohori's arm.

"Hotohori!" she squealed happily and he gave her a confused look.

"Miaka?" he asked as Nuriko appeared.

"I'm so glad you're both okay!" Miaka squealed again.

Later, all six were gathered in the bandits' hideout.

"I understand your reasons..." Hotohori was saying, "However, cooperating with these...?" Kori glared at him while Kouji and Genrou scanned the area.

"We're not all bad, your Majesty," Kori stated sharply. Nuriko smiled and Hotohori looked shocked. Miaka laughed.

"Yeah, Hotohori, they can help us find Tasuki! But this is important to me, _too_!" she stated nobly. Hotohori sighed.

"That _is_ one of the things I love about you, I suppose," he admitted.

"Hey!" Kori, who was in the back, whirled around to face two bandits she was never very fond of. Hataku, a dopey looking guy, and his friend, Yusi, were standing right behind them.

"Oh, boy!" Hataku cried happily. "Isn't that Genrou!?"

"It's Genrou!" Yusi added. "Genrou's over here!"

"No!" Kouji shouted, backing against the wall habitually.

"Don't worry yer head!" Genrou replied cockily, pulling out the spell cards. He chucked some, shouting, "Sic 'em, wolves!" He was terribly surprised when a piece of quiche came flying out. All six stared disbelievingly (there's Taryn's word again ^.^;).

"Not good..." Kori whispered, exasperated.

"Urk... Try that again!" Genrou shouted, throwing out more cards. He was now surrounded by many different Japanese dishes.

"What the hell!?" Genrou shouted, looking at all his cards, which had food all over them.

"You attack with magical food?" Hotohori asked incredulously.

"Miaka..." Nuriko stated, looking back at the guilty Priestess.

"You could have at least used Mickey D's or something," Kori muttered. Miaka gave her a confused glance, but thought nothing of it and turned to the two angry seishis and the two pissed bandits.

"That was _your_ writing on the cards, right!?" Kouji asked her.

"Oops..." Miaka smiled. "It was an accident..."

Genrou was getting ready to attack her, but Kori heard something she didn't like.

"Genrou! Kouji!" she shouted, running to get them out of the way, but stumbling and thus throwing all three of them out of the path of a large flame that had erupted.

"Take cover!" Hotohori shouted across from the fire, pulling Miaka and Nuriko out of the way.

"Nice t' see ya, Genrou!" Eiken cackled. "Where're yer famous wolves?"

"This is so hopeless, I don't know whether to laugh or cry," Nuriko stated. Miaka chuckled nervously and Genrou turned to her angrily. He then paused, remembering that Kori had just saved his life. He was going to thank her, but suddenly Miaka broke into a run straight towards Eiken. Kori was right behind her in a flash, but not in time to stop her from diving at Eiken and trying to take the tessen.

"Give me that tessen!" Miaka cried, reaching for the tessen. "It belongs to Genrou! Give it _back_ to him!" she continued. Eiken began struggling to get her off. Kori leapt up onto his back as he turned over and over again. He didn't even feel her.

"Miaka, _no_!" Hotohori cried helplessly from the many, many feet away. Eiken finally got hold of Miaka and put his hand to her throat.

"One move and I'll strangle 'er," Eiken threatened.

"I'll be fine!" Miaka insisted. "But you guys!! Why are you following this guy's orders!? Do your old boss would've wanted this!?" All the bandits shuffled uneasily. Miaka continued. "You're going to kill a trusted friend just because of a stupid tessen!? What a bunch of _cowards_!!"

"Shaddup!" Eiken cried.

"Why don't _you_?" Kori asked cockily. She had the tessen in her hand and had it aimed at his head. "Shame the only bandit who could get this tessen outta your hands was one of the ones who wasn't a coward!"

"You can't use it..." Eiken stated. "It only works with leaders!"

"Is that so? Let's try..." she grinned devilishly. "Rekka," she whispered in his ear and Eiken shook with fear. "Shi... Tas--I mean, Genrou!" she shouted, throwing Genrou the tessen. He caught it and smiled, kicking down a nearby bandit. Kori tumbled off of Eiken, who had let Miaka go. Kori dragged her to the safety of Hotohori and Nuriko, then began fighting bandits herself.

"We're with you, Kori, Kouji!" Kori heard Tessou shout. She and Kouji turned to him and smiled. Tessou, too, began to fight bandits. Soon, the teams were about half-and-half.

"Eiken!" Genrou finally shouted. He had reached the obese man. "Call off yer troops! Kori might not use this thing against ya, but I sure as hell will," Eiken nodded fearfully and followed the order. Soon, all fighting had ceased.

"Yer all under my leadership now," Genrou announced and all the bandits got on their knees.

"W-We're so sorry, sir!" Tessou stated, touching his head to the floor quickly. Genrou smiled.

"S'okay," Genrou stated. "Jes don't let it happen again!"

"Thank you," Aoi stated, also touching his head to the floor.

Genrou sighed. "If anything, ya should be thanking Kori and the Priestess here," he mumbled, hitting Kori on the head lightly. The men bowed deeply to the two, who both blushed.

"T'was nothing!" Kori mumbled.

"Actually, I just want to know if Tasuki's here!" Miaka said happily. "Eiken told me earlier he knew where he was!"

"I lied!" Eiken stated, bowing deeply in his ropes. "I don't know!"

"I do," Genrou stated. Kouji and Kori both blinked at him. "Tasuki was th'old boss. He's dead." Miaka blinked disbelievingly (oops… there it is again).

"Tasuki... Tasuki is dead!?"

And then I give you my three asterixii and sign my name and say a bunch of junk like such: Whoo-hoo, we're actually in plot-line now!! Cliffhanger… unless you've seen the series, of course… then you know what's going on… but what effect will Kori have on the story?? You'll have to read and find out, won't you? *laughs evilly* And hey! I actually read through this chapter and edited BEFORE I posted it! Be proud of me *thumps chest proudly* And Kori and the bandits posing _does_ seem awkward, doesn't it? Hmm…

Well… stay tuned for next chapter, which'll probably be up in about a day or two, titled, _Changing Minds_!!!
    
    Here's the teaser line for Chapter Four: "I hate to admit it, but I think Kouji's right, Tasuki."

Yeah… stupid comp screwed it up *sniffles*

~Taryn Eithne


	5. Changing Minds

Yay! I actually got the laziness gone long enough to bother writing chapter four! The next… a lot of chapters, though (following volume 4 of the manga), are all written, so you won't have to worry about this Kami-awful wait again. Ew, I've been watching DBZ. Can you tell? Stupid show… *pouts*

Anyway, I am _so sorry_ I haven't updated in ages!!! I've been so busy with school (I sure hope I pass Physics with an A… I'm so close to not doing it, and I need a Freakin' 87 on the final… Kami…) and my extra curricular activities that I haven't even had time to copy words from a book! I'm so sorry!!!!!

Well, now that I'm done rambling, on with the story:

****

Chapter Four: Changing Minds

"Yep. I can show ya if ya want..." Genrou gave the follow-me sign and the five followed him to a small room just outside.

"Genrou, I bet ya wanted to pay yer respects," Kouji stated. Genrou nodded and entered first. After a few moments, he opened the door for all.

"It can't be..." Miaka whispered as she saw the small coffin. Kori winced as the dead smell stung her eyes and nose, but dared not say anything for the man that her two bandit friends so obviously admired.

"Boss, I heard this rumor..." Osui stated meekly in the door.

"Whaddaya want!?" Genrou called irritantly to him.

"They're supposed to have a magician who can cure people and bring 'em back from the dead up north in th' town of Choko."

"Are you serious!?" Miaka took Osui by the collar and got in his face.

"A-As serious y'can be fer a rumor," he replied quickly.

"That means we're going to Choko to find out!!" Miaka smiled.

"Miaka!!" both Hotohori and Nuriko shouted.

"Even if the odds are 100-to-1, we need to try! Let's take the chance!" Miaka retorted, turning to them. "_But, first_! Some rice, my good man!"

Kori couldn't help but laugh at Miaka. Genrou grumbled something and hit her on the back of the head, but before she could say anything, he had left and was heading towards the dining room.

"Genrou, Kouji, Kori!" Miaka called as she, Hotohori, and Nuriko began to depart, "Thanks for the meal!"

"Take care, you guys!" Nuriko added, turning his horse away.

"We will!" Kori called, turning away. Kouji and Genrou remained silent. Kouji glanced at Genrou, who was deep in thought.

"How gullible can y'get!?" Hataku was saying to Yusi. "No way a magician like that exists!"

"Is she that simple, or just plain stupid!?" Yusi added. Kori stopped and turned back to where Miaka, Hotohori, and Nuriko were slowly disappearing.

"We let 'em go free!? An' we call ourselves bandits!? They even got a meal on th'house!" Aoi laughed.

"Calm down!" Tessou stated. "We're okay now that Genrou's our leader!"

Kori looked at Genrou, who was still staring at Miaka and her party. She noticed Kouji was looking at Genrou, too.

"The Priestess of Suzaku... Ya wanted t'go with 'em, didn't ya, Genrou?" Kouji asked. Genrou sighed.

"Don't gimme yer crap! I gotta be th'new boss and look after you guys!" Genrou forced a smile and ruffled Kori's hair, since she was the closest.

"But... you're sure it's better this way?" Kouji looked at the receding forms. He sighed and continued back inside with everybody else. Genrou remained outside, still watching where the small party had now disappeared.

"I hate to admit it, but I think Kouji's right, Tasuki," Kori whispered before following the other bandits. Genrou whirled around, but Kori was already gone.

"Kori...?" he asked cautiously, wondering how "he" knew his real name. He turned back around, looked at the old path, then stood up and ran into the bandit hall. "Where's Kouji!?" Genrou asked quickly, grabbing the nearest bandit by the shoulders. He pointed to a nearby room and Genrou rushed in.

"Genrou," Kouji bowed. Kori stood and bowed, too. She and Kouji were discussing their new leader.

"Kouji, I think I'm going," Genrou stated. Kouji smiled knowingly.

"I figgered ya would," Kouji replied. He walked over and took Genrou's hand. Kori stood and smiled, too.

"Can I go?" she asked. Kouji laughed.

"What? We're gonna lose our leader an' our best archer in one night?"

"He can't come," Genrou stated. Kori frowned.

"Why not?" Kori asked, taking his arm.

"'Cause I said so. How'd you know my name's Tasuki, by the way? Kouji toldya, didn't he?" Genrou turned to Kouji.

"I didn't say a word, Genrou..." Kouji stated.

"I've seen your symbol, Genrou," Kori lied, pulling back the coat sleeve and the slip of cloth to reveal Tasuki's symbol. He frowned.

"I toldya, Genrou," Kouji smirked.

"Tasuki, please. Let me come," Kori pleaded again.

"Fine," Tasuki crossed his arms. "Kouji," he said with a grin. "Couldya come with me fer a sec?" Kouji nodded and the two left the room. Kori squealed with excitement and followed the men. "Guys!" Tasuki called, getting everybody's attention. "I gotta go on another trip, an' I'm takin' Kori with me this time, but I'm leaving Kouji here in charge, so nothin' can go wrong," Tasuki smiled at Kouji's shocked face. "Should anythin' happen ta him, and I know it won't, Tessou over there'll lead," Tasuki smiled again and fingered the tessen on his back. He grabbed Kori's elbow and pulled her with him.

"We should hurry…!" Kori called to Tasuki as he ran, probably five feet, in front of her.

"Nah… They should b'fine, fer now," Tasuki called back, still not slowing down and letting Kori fall even further behind. She followed—be it ten feet or fifty feet—behind Tasuki the best she could, until she approached the stables of the Reikakuzan Mountains (gotta love my spelling capabilities… oops, sorry, no more of these!).

"You're sure we shouldn't catch up before they reach the town?" she double-checked before leaning over to catch her breath.

"Positive… Fer cryin' out loud! Th'girl's got a freakin' _Emperor_ with'er. That an' a… man.. woman… thing. (Sorry! I just couldn't remember if Tasuki knew or not… so here he does, because I'm too lazy to look it up) So just chill!" Tasuki grinned as Kori hopped onto the horse he had pulled out next to him. "Yah!" he cried out, and the horse began to gallop-trot quickly (not quite a gallop) in the direction that the trio had left towards earlier. Kori sighed and ushered her own horse to follow his. As she idly followed behind the proud bandit—who had managed to currently get on the subject of his own accomplishments—she drifted off into her own thoughts.

Three—or was it four?—months had passed since Kori had been thrown into _The Universe of the Four Gods_. She had begun lost, confused, and… well, basically just like Miaka and Yui the first time around. But three months, just _three months_ had transformed her into a street-smart, clever bandit… male. Kori almost laughed to herself as she realized that it really had been a while, and still nobody knew of her true identity or even that she did have the things the bandits seemed to crave most—breasts. Kori recalled especially the original problems she had with keeping her secrets: changing clothes, bathing, and even hand-to-hand combat seemed to reveal her curves more than she desired. But fortunately, the bandits—even Kouji—had merely seen her a rather feminine bandit who was just a little self-conscious.

"Hey!" She snapped back to reality as the redhead in front of her gave her an irritated glance.

"What?" Kori replied aimlessly, mentally shaking herself clear of all of her thoughts.

"Ya brought yer bow 'n' arrows, right?" Kori nodded. "Good. We're just about at the town."

Kori's confused face seemed irritating to Tasuki, but he proceeded anyway. "I sense… sumthin weird in th'air," he whispered, his bright amber eyes searching the woods and nearby clearing cautiously. Kori perked her ears to see if she heard anything suspicious before she noticed that there _was_ something weird about… just the general aura of the area. Her own pools glanced around quickly for any danger, but neither she nor the bandit next to her could seem to find any. There was, however, a faint odor that Kori just couldn't place.

"Oops! I'm so sorry!"

Kori and Tasuki both instinctively turned towards the sound. It _had_ to be Miaka. 

"I guess that's where we're headed," Kori stated, grinning at her fellow traveler. He nodded enthusiastically and began his horse in a trot towards the sound. They were to the town within minutes, and entered cautiously. By now the scent that Kori had smelled back at the clearing was so strong she felt like puking. She knew it now, too. It was the same smell that she had suffered during the trip to the old bandit boss's grave: death. Though she knew not why, Kori was sure she didn't like that the smell lingered so strongly here.

***

Okay, so an unintended break in story. I am so sorry that this ended here… I promise I'll have the rest of the chapter up by the Sunday!! But school is SO freaking (I Love that word) busy that I'm loaded and have to stop here. Anyway, review anyway and lookout for chapter and update in the SUMMARY, because I'll just replace this with the added bit. Thanx! R&R!!!!

~Taryn Eithne

***

Okies, here's the rest of the chapter, and I fixed up the first half. I'm so lazy… and I should be making a Powerpoint for History right about nw, too… oh well! FY is ten times better, and more entertaining, too!
    
    ~Taryn Eithne

__

So on with the story:

****

Chapter Four Continued: Changing More Minds

"Genrou, I've got a funny feeling about this place…" Kori whispered, subconsciously drawing her horse closer to her only means of close-range protection. He nodded in agreement and fingered the tessen on his back.

"Jes stick close ta me, an' we should b'fine…" he replied quickly, though Kori could sense the tenseness in his voice.

"So… w-where do you think we can find Miaka and the others?"

Kori's question was immediately answered as Miaka came storming out a nearby door with, "Miaka! Wait!" following her. Hotohori and Nuriko soon followed, grabbing the horses strapped nearby—horses that Kori and Tasuki both recognized as Reikakuzan horses—and dashing after Miaka.

"Well, there's yer answer!" he called as the adrenaline rushed through him and he took off after the group, Kori following close behind.

A good five minutes passed as the group of three (and the two following them) kept their horses at full speed. The two bandits, Kori noticed however, were growing steadily behind Miaka and her crew, so Kori made this known.

"Tasuki! We're losing them!" she shouted loudly to the man in front of her, whose eyes were narrowed in the direction that they were headed. He halted his horse, causing Kori's to run before him. She stopped hers as soon as possible and turned back to him.

"Nah…" he stated after a moment of thinking. "They went in there." Tasuki made a quick gesture at a rather forlorn looking plot of land, covered in row after row of dead trees, shrubs, and grass. "Les leave th'horses here. We c'n up to 'em on foot."

"Yeah." The two bandits hopped off their horses and began to jog in the general direction of their horse-bearing travelers.

"Tasuki…" Kori whispered after a few moments of traveling. He turned to her slowly. "That smell… it's getting stronger… That can't be—"

"What the—!?" Kori was cut off as Tasuki pointed to a spot near her foot. She turned towards it to see the ground moving quickly. Slowly, a few fingers slowly rose out of the moving pile of dirt.

"Oh my God…" Kori nearly screamed as the fingers grew to become a hand. She stepped away from the fingers as quickly as she could, bumping into Tasuki, who was also backing away. Neither of them noticed, though, because both were too preoccupied with the spot on the ground.

They were freed from their thoughts… and observations when a loud horse whinny and a few familiar screams echoed through the air.

"Tha's th'others!" Tasuki shouted, turning towards the direction of the screams. Kori nodded and the two began running away from the emerging hand and towards the calls. As they ran, both prepared their weapons to attack.

"There!" Kori called, finally spotting the group of three. Tasuki nodded and examined the situation. (And Tasuki's rating of the day is… not good. ^^)

"Miaka! Get away, Miaka!" Hotohori was calling helplessly, trying desperately to fight a large group of zombies that were surrounding him while trying to reach Miaka at the same time. Both Kori and Tasuki noted that most of the zombies were heading towards Miaka (hey, survival of the fittest, ya?). Kori quickly took the arrow she had in her hand and aimed it at the zombie nearest Miaka. She aimed and fired the arrow, praying the attack would at least be enough to distract the determined zombie. She was correct, and both Nuriko and Hotohori stared in confusion as the arrow ripped through the zombie's head, causing it to collapse just a foot or so from Miaka's head.

"Rekka…" Tasuki began, aiming his tessen at the group of zombies between Hotohori and Nuriko. "Shin'en!" he finished, and a huge gust of fire shot towards the two seishis and their deceased foes. Immediately, the zombies were all burnt to a crisp and disappeared, merely a small pile of ashes that were swept off and around the two (now confused) seishis.

Meanwhile, Kori was quickly finishing off the zombies that surrounded Miaka with one arrow right after the other. They were almost gone when Tasuki let out another flame and destroyed the remaining ones.

"I had them!" Kori shouted indignantly while Hotohori and Nuriko both stood. Tasuki tsked and began to head towards the two seishies.

"I figgered!" he stated smuggly, "Letcha alone fer a second!" The tessen quickly found its home on Tasuki's shoulder. Kori sighed and walked very slowly behding Tasuki.

"Genrou!? Kori!?" Hotohori and Nuriko gasped with surprise, watching the two bandits approach.

"Gen… Gen…?" Miaka whispered hoarsely, trying to look where the two bandits were standing.

"He didn't want to come," Kori stated, pointing at Tasuki quickly.

"But I knew if I letcha alone, you'd be in too deep," he added quickly, glaring at Kori before continuing. "And I was right! Anyway, Kouji 'n' I figgered it out. He's gonna be boss fer now. Th'old boss'd understand." While he was talking, Tasuki began to remove the strip of cloth that covered his right arm.

Kori grinned at the confusion on the faces of the Priestess and warriors of Suzaku.

"Understand what?" Miaka finally asked. Tasuki sighed and sweat-dropped.

"Dummy! Yer so thick!" He grinned as he finally finished unravelling the cloth. He held up his forearm for all to see. "I'm Tasuki! Genrou's just a nickname. Sorry I tricked ya."

"_What!?_" All three jumped up, Nuriko especially. "Why didn't you tell us sooner!?" He cried, "Your actions were unforgivable!"

"Don't say that! I was th'new boss!" Tasuki retorted loudly, taking back the arm he had been holding out so proudly.

"Yeah!" Kori agreed, "He had to take care of the bandits!" she continued, stepping forward. Tasuki held her back.

"But Kouji and this little twerp pushed me t'join up with you!" He ruffled Kori's hair quickly and Miaka leaned towards them.

"Really? Thank you so much!" A broad grin appeared on Miaka's face and Kori couldn't help but mimic it. "So where is this character of yours?"

All faces dropped at such a ridiculous yet genuine question. Tasuki confusedly waved him arm in front of Miaka's face, but she kept her happy gaze on his face.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Kori asked cautiously while Tasuki continued waving his arm.

"It's right in fron of yer stupid _eyes_!" he cried trying to emphasize his arm.

"Really?" Miaka sat back. "That's odd. Your shadows there but that's all I can make out."

"What the…" Hotohori stepped back as though he were hearing words that no others could hear. Miaka gasped as realization hit her as well.

"_I'm BLIND_!?"

***

Dear Kami save us all! Taryn's on an update splurge!!! Anyway, expect TONS of chapters from now until… well, I run out of chapters! I can actually get motivated! Whoohoo! Oh, and if you find any HUGE mistakes in the story, please let me know! Don't hesitate to say, "Hey, maybe you should ACTUALLY RUN SPELL CHECK on chapter blahblahblah!!" b/c I always forget to and I WILL fix it! 

Oh my gosh. I was just looking at the manga (volume four, English, page 37) at the shadows of the bandits… there's a guy with bows and arrows! And the weirdest part is that to me he seems to be standing a little… fruity for a guy. Then again, it's probably just me.

Reviews welcome, but remember to redirect your flames and SHOVE THEM UP YOUR [insert word of choice here]! Whoohoo! The innocence escapes! Oh yeah… on cursing role tonight…!

Sorrie… I'm running on about five pieces of chocolate pie right now… I really like chocolate pie…

~Taryn Eithne

P.S. Here's the teaser line for the next chapter:

"Dammit! And I always thought _I_ was pale!"


	6. In the Darkness

Ugh… they post my updated summary for the last chapter immediately, but didn't post the update for two hours! I hate that! Anyway, here's chapter five, but not before a shout out to all my loyal reviewers:

To Faeriesinger: Thank you so much for your two reviews! I felt so special after reading them (and I hadn't intended Kori to pose so dramatically, but more of a hands on the hips thing) but your idea was so much funnier!

To bakaneko, my first reviewer, I am so very grateful to you! I'm in your favorites!!! I feel so freakin' special!!!!!

To the Seasyngr, thank you so much for your two reviews, too! You guys make me feel so loved! Oh, and Kori's wittle secret will be revealed, but that is far to come… *laughs maniacally* Oh, and thanx for letting me know about disbelievingly. I'll addd (oops… better add that, too) it to my spellchecker.

Sun[Moon]-gIrL: I e-mailed you, so look for it, and let me know if you didn't get my e-mail! 

And last, to NiteMare. I really appreciate your review, but that's what the story is for. To reveal the personality and thoughts of the character (in this case, Kori) to the reader. It's kind of gradual, ya know (no da)? Oh, and I meant original in that it follows the plot line of the story… I hadn't seen any of those in the FY section. Lord only knows how many self-insertions and new characters there are on this site!!! Oh yeah. And the thief thing only proves that not everybody's perfect (and helps the Reikakuzan Mountain Bandits seem a little less… evil). Sorry if this sounds rude!
    
    ~Taryn Eithne

Disclaimer: I own everything. I even own you. This is why you read my story and you review… review, I say, review! Eventually, I will even control what you think of my story. But hey, not every demon's perfect, eh… wait. I'm a Canadian demon!?

__

So on with the story:

****

Chapter Five: In the Darkness

"I can't see!?" Miaka cried helplessly while Hotohori took firm hold of her.

"Miaka!" he shouted (she's not deaf, hon), "Can you see me!?"

("I can't hear you now either, but…" ^^;) "Have I gone blind!?!" she asked as she tried desperately to see Hotohori in front of her. Yet with every second she tried, the worse the feeling that she really _was_ blind sunk in. "No…"

"Nuriko! Tasuki, Kori! We must return to town, now!" Hotohori ordered, picking up Miaka and putting her on the horse. Everybody hurried out of the cemetery and towards town. They were there with half an hour, and found Shôka retrieving water at the town well. They ran to her and Hotohori helped Miaka down.

"Miss Shôka!!" Nuriko cried as Miaka climbed down from the horse. The beautiful lady turned and gave the now larger group a questioning glance.

"Can you cure Miaka's blindness!?" Hotohori cried, answering any questions the woman might have had. "She may have caught the plague!"

The bucket fell from Shôka's hands and she brought on of the tiny sleeves to her tiny mouth. "There is nothing I can do about that…" she whispered.

"_What!?_" The word seemed to linger as Shôka chose her words very carefully.

"I only have the ability to revive the dead," she stated slowly. "If she were to die, I could help you, but otherwise…" it was Shôka's turn to let her words drift.

"You want us to let her _die_!?" Tasuki cried suddenly, anger flashing through his eyes for the girl that her just barely knew.

"Uh… Tasuki?" Kori asked. "Why're you trying to intimidate _me_?" She smiled weakly and freed herself from his grip. He crossed his arms and turned away.

"It ain't fair intimidating women," he huffed, crossing his arm. Hotohori glanced at them, then shook his head lightly.

"Miaka…" he began as her face light up cheerily.

"I'll be fine!" she stated, turning the completely wrong direction. "They _must_ have a doctor here. It may be useless, but there's no harm in trying!"

The others, including Shôka, nodded, though a little skeptically. They then all turned to Shôka, who quickly led them to the town doctor.

"_What!?_" Such a question seemed to come up very often.

"Absolutely not. There's nothing modern medicine can do about the plague." The gang had not so much as mentioned the plague when the doctor had denied them service.

"You haven't even _examined_ me! And you call yourself a _doctor_!?" Miaka cried back to the doctor, her fists forming angry balls. "You should at least examine me! _Are you listening to me_!?" Miaka stormed over to a nearby figurine and pointed to it accusingly.

"Miaka, he's over here," Hotohori stated, pointing to the doctor on the other side of the room and sweat dropping.

The doctor sighed. "They say some demon is causing the plague…" Gasped flowed through the room. "Maybe Myo Ju-An can cure you, but we…"

"Th-this Myo Ju-An! Where is he!?" Miaka cried, taking the real doctor by the shoulders (lucky guess) roughly.

"He's just some drifter who came here about a year ago. He's living outside town." The man pulled himself as far from Miaka as possible. "Now you'll _have_ to leave! You're infected and I could catch it!"

Tasuki huffed and began to head out of the small hospital. The others followed quickly behind him. Kori was the last one out, and she glanced back at the doctor, who had pushed himself into a corner, before she left. She gave him a quickly bowed and followed her friends through the town.

"Whadda quack!" Tasuki shouted as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Well," Miaka stated cheerfully, "At least he told us about this Myo Ju-An guy. Let's go find him!"

"Miaka's right! We can find this guy and—Miaka?" Kori paused mid-sentence as Shôka took hold of Miaka's arm. Miaka tensed immediately and shut her eyes tightly. Concern automatically etched itself across Shôka's face.

"Are you alright? Don't worry so," she quietly commanded Miaka, whose eyes flew open and regarded Shôka.

"Shôka…?" she whispered after a moment, feeling the wet cloth that was against her face removed. A sudden idea hit her and she took hold of Nuriko. "Shôka!!"

"I'm Nuriko," the cross-dresser replied, sweat-dropping. Miaka was going to reply, but the familiar call of a salesman particularly caught her attention. It wasn't actually the salesman that intrigued her, but the scent that his goods gave off: the smell of fish (because it is! Yay!). A small, "thwap" also intrigued her, and she went flying towards where a small fish had fallen from the merchant's baskets.

"I know that smell!" she cried as she ran, "FISH!" With that, she went diving for the fish, shouting, "And it's all _mine_!"

But just as Miaka reached her precious poisson, another hand covered it. Miaka felt the hand take _her_ fish, and turned her head up to try and glare and whoever had intruded on her property. The man ignored her glare and continued to pull on the fish, thus beginning a relatively short battle.

"She's fightin' that hulk over one lousy fish…" Tasuki stated incredulously, sweat-dropping.

Kori sweat-dropped with him. "Gluttony has a new name!"

"I don't believe it," Nuriko was whispering to himself, "Even when she's blind, her hunger drives her on!"

"Miaka, doesn't need to act so energetic!" Hotohori stated suddenly, concern etched on his face along with the determination to end the small fight. He had almost reaching the squalling duo when Shôka turned away very quickly and dramatically.

"Shôka, you look pale as a ghost!" Nuriko noted with a hint of concern. Shôka shook her head and smiled.

"Oh, its nothing. I'm fine," she stated quietly. She then hesitated. "I _do_ feel a bit tired, so I'll go home. Everyone, please stay at my house."

With that said, Shôka disappeared and the man fighting Miaka finally seized the fish from her grasp.

"How _dare_ you steal food from a helpless sick person!?" Miaka cried as the man made a dash for the town exit. Miaka began to follow at full speed.

"_Miaka_!" Hotohori cried desperately after the ill gil, but she ignored him and kept running, at least until she reached the edge of the town and a clearing of woods. This was where the others caught up to her.

"Th-that took the last of my strength," she huffed, leaning heavily against her walking stick.

"Whaddya expect!? Are you _sure_ yer sick!?" Tasuki cried, his face red and his breath short. Kori let out a gasp of agreement from her hunched-over body on the ground. Hotohori was about to speak, but before he could catch his breath, Miaka sniffed the air and turned towards a certain direction.

"My nose knows the way!" she shouted determinedly, "It's somewhere close by!" She began a trot towards another nearvyt clearig and paused as she approached it, finally seeing the old house that lay hidden in the woods. "It must be in that run-down hovel!" she cried, reaching the front of the house.

"_You're surrounded! Come out holding me fish up!_" she shouted angrily inside, waiting for a response. The others sweat-dropped.

"It isn't _your_ fish!" Kori stated finally, but Miaka shushed her and began to investigate the house. The opened the tiny, beat up door and cautiously entered, Miaka and Hotohori going first.

A small mew caught the attention of the girl from Earth and she turned towards it, also following the scent of the fish that was now barren of skin and nestled in the young cat's mouth.

"A kitten?" Miaka asked, pausing mid-attack. "So that fish was for…"

"All this medicine…" Hotohori mumbled interrupting Miaka. "He couldn't be the Myo Ju-An fellow we've heard of!?"

"It could, and it is!" Tasuki replied loudly, throwing the door open for all to see the man inside, "Hey, yer Myo Ju-An, ain'tcha??" The man nodded solemnly. "Take a look at this chickie, woncha?"

Kori stepped in front of the rambling Tasuki and gave Myo Ju-An a warm smile. "Please, she's gone blind from that plague."

"Please, I beg of you. Your cat can even have my fish," Miaka added, "See, I'm even abandoning my lovely, tasty, juicy fish!"

"Cut th'fish talk already!" Tasuki cried, but hushed as Myo Ju-An turned away from them and gave a humph.

***

Hey! I am so sorry that this chapter isn't completed yet, either, but I'm just so lazy!! I promise it'll be finished by Sunday! But I'm going to see LotR Saturday, so I can't promise it by then! I'm SORRIE! That and I failed my Physics final today *sniffles*… But oh well. Here's most of chapter 5! Super duper long, ne?

~Taryn Eithne

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ew… I cut this chapter at a really bad spot, didn't I? Oops, well, sorry! Hey, thanks, Seasyngr! I feel much better now! Sorry I was such a party-pooper earlier. But here's the rest of chapter five, and sorry about how small it is! I'll start chapter six as soon as I finish and post this one, I promise!

~Taryn Eithne

__

So the story continues…

****

Chapter Five Continued: Still In the Dark…ness

Myo Ju-An turned away as Tasuki shouted at Miaka. He spoke when the bandit had finished.

"I stopped being a doctor a long time ago. Leave."

"But you're looking after the animals…!" Nuriko countered, pointing to the kitten feasting on _Miaka's_ fish.

Myo Ju-An whirled around quickly. "I want _nothing_ to do with humans. _Leave_!!"

Thirty minutes passed before the group would finally give up and leave.

"Maybe we should try again later…" Kori suggested, looking back towards the hut that was quickly disappearing from view.

"Fine!" Tasuki shouted back, "Do what you want! The ass don't listen to people!" (I can't belive Tasuki would call someone an ass… wait, never mind. Yes I do.)

Miaka glanced at him, then began to focus on her feet.

"Are you all right, Miaka?" Hotohori asked quickly, noticing the small skip in step Miaka had taken. She let out a puff and glanced at the Emperor. She went to speak, but her knee suddenly gave in and she fell to the ground instead.

"Miaka??" Hotohori cried as she fell, and he leaned down to help her.

"Oh… no…" she muttered, "Now my legs are going…" She closed her eyes tight and sat there for a moment.

"Miaka…" No answer. "_Miaka_!"

As quickly as possible, Hotohori had scooped Miaka up and was running, full speed, towards the town. The others followed suit, and were, within moments, standing in Shôka's doorframe. She looked up as Hotohori brought Miaka forth.

"Little by little, she's losing control of her body," he huffed, and Shôka gasped.

"Please lay her down over here." Shôka made a gesture to a small bed. "I'll change her clothes for her."

Once Miaka was in the bed, she made a small whimper and Kori turned away. "Dammit!" Tasuki cried, banging a fist against his other hand, "There ain't nothing we can do!?"

Nuriko nodded in agreement. "It must be torture, living like that!"

Hotohori had taken Miaka's hand while Nuriko spole. Shôka saw him and sighed.

"We only have… one last resort," she whispered, closing her eyes and and putting her ahds together. All eyes turned towards hers as they opened again. "We must kill her." Sh turned to Miaka quickly. "I can use my power to revive her. She'll be perfectly healthy afterwards."

"That's abominable!" Kori cried, stepping forth, but a meek mumbling stopped her.

"It's fine with me," Miaka whispered, turning towards them. She gave a weak smile before continuing. "I _need_ to find the constellations of Suzaku. I want to feel better… so please, Hotohori!"

The young Emperor hestiated with his words, so Miaka sighed. "_Please_!" she stated firmly, her eyes pleading with his own. He watched her silently for a moment.

"Everyone, leave the room…" Nobody budged. "_Now_. Her death… shall be by _our_ hand."

Before anybody could utter a word of protest, Shôka had ushered all but Hotohori from the room.

"H-He can't be serious, can he?!?" Kori cried, turning to go back in the room. Shôka stopped her and Tasuki clenched his fists.

"It ain't possible! Give me a break!" he shouted, also turning towards Shôka. Nuriko glanced back, then turned back around and grasped her hands together.

"His Majesty…" he mumbled, glancing back again. The three gave each other worried looks before all hurling themselves to listen through the door.

"I can't hear what's going on!" Kori muttered, leanig further against the door.

"Nothing's going on, that's why!" Nuriko hissed back, also leaning further in.

"Wait… he's going to…"

"He can't!"

"He is… no, wait… oh, he is!"

All three of them held their breath as the familiar _shhunk _(that's _really_ the noise it made in the book!) rang through the building, its echo like a ghostly haunting. Kori let out tha deep sigh, but was hushed by her two comrades.

"I am unable to kill you!" they all heard suddenly, and Nuriko let out a gasp.

"But you _have_ to! Think of me and try again!" Miaka cried back, though all three of them were subconsciously shaking their heads in disagreement.

"I _knew_ he wouldn't be able to do it!" Kori shouted victoriously, pulling her head from the wall. She gave a victory sign and turned to Shôka.

"Hold yer horses! They're still talkin'!" Tasuki hissed suddenly. He put his head up as far as he could get it. "Wh-What are those two _doing_!?"

"There's _something_ going on in there!" Nuriko added. The two were plastered to the door until Nuriko gasped and pulled back. "His Majesty is coming!"

Everyone dove out of the way just in time to see Hotohori throw open the doors and rush out.

"Come!" he shouted as he ran away, "We _must_ try again with Myo Ju-An!" Kori, Tasuki, and Nuriko nodded, following the Emperor as fast as they could. They didn't even think about it when Shôka didn't follow.

The group of four threw open the door to Myo Ju-An's hut the moment they arrived. He turned around quickly to see who had bombarded in, but turned away when he saw them.

"Oh," he stated unenthusiastically, "You again."

"_Please_!" Hotohori cried, "I beg of you to help Miaka!" When Myo Ju-An did nothing, Hotohori flew to his knees. Those who had followed him did so as well. "I'm on my knees! _Please_!"

"We're willin' to do anything! There ain't no other doctors!" Tasuki cried, looking up at Myo Ju-An.

"And Shôka's way…" Kori whispered.

"We just can't do that!" Nuriko added. Myo Ju-An clenched his fists and flew to face them, and Nuriko looked as if he had said something wrong.

"Did you just say… Shôka!?" Myo Ju-An asked very, very cautiously.

"Hm? Y-Yes," Hotohori replied. "Miaka is with her now…"

"That… that's _impossible_!"

The three looked to Myo Ju-An expectantly. "Shôka is _dead_. She died _a year ago_!"

"WHAT!?" Such a statement could be heard a mile away.

"Miaka may be in trouble…"

***

Bum, bum, BUUUUUM! And that's a wrap! I'm so happy I finally finished chapter five! I bet you're all ready to shoot me, too. Well, just in case, I'm entrusting my little brother to post the already written chapters, so go ahead! Shoot me! I dare ya! Anyway, I've got to babysit in about five minutes, so I'll try to get started on chapter six (the lasted unwritten chapter for a LONG time) tomorrow.

Happy New Year! This is the only present you're getting from me!

~Taryn Eithne

Another note! I finished this and added the author's note last night! Happy New Years, you guys! I'm starting Chapter Six as soon as I finished posting this, by the way!

~Tayrn Eithne


	7. Battle of Anguish

Whoo-hoo, I can finally update this stupid chapter seven! I was getting sick of reading that stupid author's note that was getting on my nerves…

Anywho, here it is! Chapter Six, the last chapter before I can go on an ultimate updating spree! Are ya excited? You should be, 'cause I am!

Yeah, but whatever, right? So here's the disclaimer:

*crickets are chirping*

Um… lemme try again. _So here's the disclaimer…_

*still no sound*

Aw, dangit! I'll just have to do it myself… *suddenly with monotone voice*

Taryn Eithne does not in any way, shape, or form own Fushigi Yûgi or its characters/plot. She just borrowed them for this ficcy here, but do not sue. She owns nothing, except Tasuki, whom she has claimed as her own. Now, _on with the story:_

****

Chapter Six: A Battle of Anguish

"So, when you were living in a neighboring town, Shôka took ill and died!?" 

Myo Ju-An turned to Hotohori and took a deep breath. "She did," he replied slowly, "I was the town's doctor.

"Th… Then who's the woman who says she's Shôka!?" Kori cried. Myo Ju-An shook his head roughly. Hotohori took a large step towards the door.

"Nuriko! Tasuki! Kori! We must return now! Miaka _is_ in danger!" he shouted, sword already drawn.

"Right!"

With that, the four headed for town as fast as they could.

"How much… time… do you think… we have!?" Kori called to the three in front of her.

"No idea!" Nuriko shouted back. "I just hope we _have_ time!"

"There's th'building!" Tasuki stated quickly, pointing to the house where Miaka still hopefully resided.

"Quickly!" Hotohori added. They were still a good distance away. As they approached the town, Hotohori noticed a horse (Wait… that was Tasuki's horse!) and ran to it. The others noticed just as he hopped onto the horse and took off.

"Slow down!" Kori cried after the Emperor, who was quickly gaining ground ahead of them.

"Trying t'get there first so _you_ c'n be th'hero! Well, it gonna work!" Tasuki cried after him, trying to speed up his run.

"Hm?" Nuriko stated suddenly, noticing for the first time how everybody was staring at them in a funny way. "What the…"

Before even Hotohori could get any farther, a large collection of knives, axes, etc. came flying at the group. All four let out gasps or screams of surprise as they jumped back to avoid being hit by these home-found weapons. They looked to where the items had come from to find all the townspeople, now surrounding them and moving in. It was then that the sickening smell of death filled Kori's nostrils and she was tempted to gag.

"Okay, I'll come back and give everybody autographs!" Tasuki shouted, astoundingly clueless as to what was going on. Hotohori lightly pushed him back as he approached.

"The climate of the town has changed!" he shouted to his comrades, "Look to your defense!"

As this was said, the many doors that surrounded the group all flew open, revealing ghostly white people who were smirking like the ones that surrounded them. They took firm hold of the four and began to attack them.

"How _dare_ you!?" Hotohori cried, struggling against two of his attackers. "Release us!"

"Cut it out!" Tasuki added. Nuriko gasped as he continued. "Ya want ta get yerselves burn t'ashes!?"

"They're all so pale…" Nuriko noted as one dived at him and missed.

"You're right!" Kori agreed grasping the peeling knife in the hand of one of the townspeople. "Dammit! And I always thought I was pale!"

"This ain't no time t'kid around, Kori!"

"He's right!" Nuriko threw a man across the road. "Your Majesty! We'll take care of them! _Go save Miaka_!" Hotohori hesitated for a moment.

"But I don't _wanna_ take care of 'em!" Tasuki objected. The Emperor nodded in agreement.

"But…" he began, but Kori cut him off.

"Nuriko's right! You must go _now_!" He nodded once before turning away.

"Forgive me!" he called as he headed towards Shôka's house.

"If ya wanna be forgiven, stick around!!" Tasuki called helplessly after Hotohori's disappearing form. "Or take me with you…" he added quietly.

"_Tasuki_!" Kori called. She had too many townsfolk and knew she couldn't handle them all herself. That, and one of them was drawing awful near with a butcher knife…

"_Damn_!" Tasuki shouted, knowing both he and Nuriko were too far to help, much less protect themselves.

But Kori didn't need help, as a fist suddenly sent the butcher-wielding man soaring. 

"Wh—" Kori began.

"Who the hell are you!?!" Tasuki interrupted. The man shook his head and hit another townperson.

"I must see Shôka," he stated. Nuriko, Tasuki, and Kori all regained their senses and nodded. They then joined him in the fight. Soon, the path to Shôka's abode was clear. They dashed towards them as fast as they could.

They reached the tiny house in no time without the townspeople in their way. The mysterious man was the first to enter, distracting those vacating the house with, "Shôka…" He stated this as Nuriko, Tasuki, and Kori all noticed the horrific green color that Shôka had turned, now with veins running across her entire body.

"Tasuki! Nuriko! Kori!" Miaka cried happily, "You're all right! But… who is that man?"

"He came out of nowhere and insisted on seeing Shôka…" Kori answered quickly as the man stepped forth.

"Myo Ju-An…" Shôka stated.

Tasuki, Kori, and Nuriko's eyes all went wide as they flew against the back wall (possibly one of the funniest scenes there are…)

"H-He's that doctor!?! When'd he get so _young_!?" they all cried.

Myo Ju-An ignored them. "So _you_ were the one spreading this plague…" he stated to Shôka. She huffed, and he continued. "You've become a monster that sucks human souls…"

At this point, Kori was ready to gag against the odor that she found all too familiar. She turned towards the source to see half the town, all looking in a drooling over her arm, resting happily on the window sill! She pulled it away as quickly as possible and pulled gently on Tasuki's arm. He turned towards her, then glanced at the window and let out a small gulp. He gripped Nuriko's arm, and he turned, too. Nuriko let out a squeak and ran to close the door, which was finding its way open. Kori closed the window just as quickly as Nuriko had pressed himself against the door. Both Kori and Tasuki pressed their weight against the window.

"_What's going on here_!?! Man, this is creepy!" Nuriko cried as banging could be heard on the other side of the door and the window. Myo Ju-An sighed.

"They were the townspeople that Shôka revived," he explained calmly, "But now they're undead under her control…" He turned to Shôka accusingly. "It's true, isn't it, Shôka? But why?"

"You have no right to ask!" Shôka cried, causing Kori to wince at the now raspy, tortured voice that used to be so beautiful. "When I contracted the plague a year ago…" the monster continued, bringing a long, clawed hand to her heart. "You _never_ came to save me!!"

Myo Jun-An tried to speak, but Shôka didn't let him. "I _trusted_ you. I waited! I bore the pain because I _knew_ you would come! But you…" The monster stopped, unable to continue. She closed her eyes and looked down, then chuckled. "And now… do you think you have the right to say anything!? This girl will die!" She pointed to Miaka. "Then it'll be _your_ turn!"

Myo Ju-An closed his eyes and bowed his head in defeat. However, Hotohori, Tasuki, and Kori all drew their weapons, not willing to allow Miaka's death.

"Tasuki! Kori!" the Emperor shouted, giving the cue to attack. Kori raised her arrow and Tasuki brought out the tessen. Both nodded and were about to attack when they noticed that Miaka had blocked the monster.

"_NO_!!" Miaka shouted as she threw her arms across Shôka. "_Don't kill Shôka_!"

"Miaka!" Hotohori shouted. "She is a demon!! We must…"

"Shôka is _no demon_!!" Miaka countered quickly, still not moving. She turned her head towards Shôka. "You're here for _him_, right? You love him so much, and when you died without seeing him, the sorrow consumed you! It was unbearable, wasn't it??"

The monsters eyes went wide and Miaka continued. "But you can't kill the one you love just because you're sad! _Come back,_ _Shôka_!!"

"Miaka…" Shôka huffed, quickly changing back into her regular body. Everybody in the room gasped as she began to fall.

"Shôka!" Miaka called, going to catch the older woman. Shôka smiled a thanks and turned to Myo Ju-An.

"That's right…" she whispered, "I was waiting for you…" A tear fell down the beauty's cheek and she looked at the ground. "Please… help me… please…"

Without warning, a terrible monster erupted from Shôka. Everybody fell back against the wall except Miaka, who still could not see what stood before her.

"_NOO!_" Hotohori shouted as the monster took hold of Miaka with its tentacles. Miaka screamed as it lifted her off the ground.

"Myo Ju-An…" the Shôka within the monster whispered weakly, "Myo Ju-An, _please_! With your power, you could destroy this monster!" she insisted.

"Shôka…" Myo Ju-An replied, shaking his head. "So that's a _plague demon_!?! You were possessed!?!"

Shôka nodded painfully and shamefully. "I'm sorry!" she cried as loudly as she could. Her tentacles now had hold of everybody but Myo Ju-An. "I was so lonely… when I came to, I…" she huffed, "Please… free me…"

The monster surrounding Shôka let out a loud cry and opened its mouth towards Miaka.

"Myo Ju-An, hurry!" Shôka shouted. Myo Ju-An looked to the ground and clenched his fists for a moment, then brought up his right hand and began unwrapping it. He held it up to Shôka.

"Miaka, thank you…" the human Shôka whispered, "Soon you'll get well… you'll be able to see… and then you'll be reunited with the ones you love…" Myo Ju-An's hand began to glow and Shôka took a deep breath. "Good… bye…"

"_Shôka_!!" Miaka cried as a bright light filled the house. Everybody was forced to look away as Myo Ju-An performed his magic, finally finishing and collapsing to the ground.

The large group slowly opened their eyes and looked around. The house was slowly disappearing… no, it was almost gone by the time they had all looked up.

"The whole house was an illusion!" Tasuki cried in astonishment. Hotohori looked up and dived at Miaka, who was also sitting up slowly.

"Miaka, are you all right??" he asked. She nodded as Kori stood. Kori took a step back to watch what was happening before her and almost tripped on something. She turned to see what it was to find a huge pile of dead bodies laying behind her.

"_Gross_!" she shouted, jumping away from the bodies. "They all turned into mummies!"

"Th'spell got broken!" Tasuki noted, also examining the bodies in disgust. "An' that'll be th'end of th'plague!"

"Miaka, can you see me?" Hotohori asked cautiously, ignoring the two bandits. Miaka squinted her eyes and gasped as everybody turned towards her.

"No! I can't see anything!" she cried helplessly. "That can't be!" she shouted, trying in vain to see her own two hands in front of her. Myo Ju-An took her shoulder and looked down at her.

"Don't worry…" he stated, examining Miaka closely. "She was too close to the demon for too long," he stated officially before holding up his hand. It shone again for a brief moment in from of Miaka. She blinked a but before focusing on his hand and taking a sudden hold of it.

"_It's one of Suzaku's characters_!!" she cried as she took Myo Ju-An's hand.

"Miaka! You can see!" Hotohori corrected, stating the more important. Miaka blinked and looked at her hands. She smiled triumphantly

"My name is taken from the constellation: Mitsukake. I have the power to heal," Myo Ju-An stated, gently picking up his dead lover. A collective gasp went through the room.

"Shôka!" Kori gasped, watching as Mitsukake gently stroked Shôka's pale cheek.

"I wanted to help people, so I became a doctor," Mitsukake stated quietly, watching his lover's eternally resting face. "I was curing villagers in another town, when Shôka suddenly took ill. By the time I returned, it was too late. I was unable to save the person I loved most." A tear escaped Mitsukake's eye and rolled down Shôka's cheek, following the same path her own tears had taken moments before. "What good is the power to heal!?" he cried, "Nothing mattered! I lost _her_!"

"So _that's_ why you became a hermit!" Miaka stated, tears running down her own face. "But you just _saved_ her! Look how peaceful Shôka looks…" Miaka paused as Mitsukake nuzzled Shôka's face. Everybody shed only more tears as he said his good-byes. Miaka finished first and glanced out the window. She made a fist and grew a determined glint in her eye before stating, "Only one more Celestial Warrior to go!"

***

Ew… too much Miaka, too little Kori in the end there… oh well. We needed the Priestess to perform that last part, didn't we?

*chuckles evilly* And we approach the summoning of Suzaku… it draws ever nearer… but what'll happen with my new, altered version of Fushigi Yûûgi? You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you? Well, stay tuned (or rather here, keep an eye out) for…

****

Chapter Seven: The Music of Meeting of Secrets Best Left Alone! It'll be up sometime within the next two days! I actually have a bunch of chapters typed! Whoo-hoo!

~Taryn Eithne

Here's the teaser for the next chapter:

"'Oh my god...' she thought, looking side to side. 'I'm sleeping between two guys...'"

And that's all you get! So stay tuned!


	8. The Music of Meeting

I already had this chapter typed, so you guys are special and get it today! I am so sorry about the last two chapters and their lack of being typed, but I promise that the next bunch are all ready to be posted! Yay! Anyway, I wrote these before last semester started, so they're not really as good as the last two… I did have Literature, after all, and I learned how to write better, so these just aren't as good! I'm sorry! But hey… this one's actually finished _before_ I post, eh?

But the disclaimer comes now, so Tasuki?

Tasuki: Nu-uh! I'm sick o' doin' yer 'disclaimers' when I ain't yer favorite anymore!

*Taryn Eithne makes pitiful face, then sends Tasuki flying* But you were still my fav! Anyway, I guess Hotohori gets to do the disclaimer!

Hotohori: I will not lower myself to do a bandit's job.

FINE! We'll just get _on with the story…_

****

Chapter Twenty One: The Music of Meeting

"Pipe down, for crying out loud!" Kori moaned under the yelling. She rolled over in her blanket. It didn't help. "It isn't even daybreak!"

"I can't help it. Reading this out loud helps me memorize!" Miaka cried back to Nuriko. "My exams are coming up!"

"I have _no_ idea what you're blathering about, but we're too tired for this," Nuriko sighed. Kori covered her ears and couldn't hear the next few sentences, but the muffled voices were still keeping her awake. She sat up and was about to shout some rude hushes, but a flute in the distance rang in her ears.

"A flute?" Miaka asked, but Nuriko and finally Tasuki both shut her up with a very firm, "SHUT UP!"

"I heard the flute, too," Kori stated, rubbing her head. Tasuki sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned to Mitsukake.

"Did _you_ hear anything, Mitsukake?" He asked. Mitsukake shook his head.

"Probably just some insect, right?" Nuriko suggested.

"If Miaka says she heard a flute, she must have heard a flute," Hotohori insisted. Kori let out a mushroom-shaped puff of smoke.

"I heard it, too..." she mumbled inaudibly. Then added loudly, "Do I see a village over there?" She pointed to where she saw it.

"Hm??" Everybody turned.

"It's Tamahome's village!" Miaka cried suddenly

"Wow, it's been a while!" Nuriko stated happily.

"Tamahome's...??" Hotohori asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"This is where we found Chichiri! We met his family here! His brothers and sisters, and his sick father..." Miaka's eyes lit up suddenly. "That's _right_... Mitsukake, come with me!!" she cried, taking Mitsukake's arm.

"Your _eminence_!?" Everybody heard. Miaka jumped sky-high and turned towards the voice. "I _thought_ it was you!"

"Chuei!" Miaka called. Chuei wobbled a bit and Miaka caught him. "Wh-what's wrong!?" she asked.

"It's my father! He's in terrible pain!" Chuei replied quickly. "I just went to the doctor, but he wasn't there... Your eminence, please help him!"

"Take me to your house!" Mitsukake cried, taking Chuei's arm. Chuei did so. Mitsukake looked Tamahome's father over when they arrived and made some quick mental notes. "He seems weak," he stated seriously.

"Please sir," Chuei pleaded. "Can you do something to help him!?"

"Don't worry, Chuei!" Miaka stated reassuredly. Mitsukake nodded and waved his hand over Tamahome's father. The familiar white light shone dimly for a moment before fading away. Tamahome's father eyes fluttered open and he looked around wildly, then sat up quickly.

"What is..." he began, but Chuei cut him off.

"F-Father..." Chuei whispered in disbelief.

"He'll be alright now. I was able to cure him," Mitsukake explained.

"Th-Thank you so much!!" Chuei cried. "I don't know what to do to repay you..." he paused when Mitsukake swayed a little.

"Mitsukake!?!" Miaka asked. He nodded.

"I just need soe rest... I use my own strength to heal. I can only heal once a day," he mumbled weakly (Didn't he just heal twice with Shoka and Miaka??)

Chuei reached towards Mitsukake to reveal a handful of money. "Mister... It's all the money we have..." he stated. 

"I don't want it," Mitsukake replied. "Fish would help your father. Use the money to buy some for him... and for this one too," Mitsukake laughed at his cat, who was meowing like it hadn't been fed in days.

"I'll do that right now!" Chuei cried happily. Everybody seemed to wake from their trance at this point. Hotohori looked around, shocked.

"Th-This is Tamahome's home... Wh-What _miserable _accomodations! We never knew people could be so _wretchedly poor_!" he cried.

"Your highness..." Kori whispered, sweat-dropping, "You're talking about yourself in the term _we_." Hotohori ignored her.

"As emporer we must help the _destitute_ rise above these _deplorable_ conditions!" He conitnued. Gyokuran looked on in admiration. "What plaques you, child?" Hotohori asked her. She smiled.

"Are you Tamahome's wife?" she asked. Hotohori sighed.

"We are a man," he stated. Kori sweat-dropped again.

"Yeah. But you're so beautiful!" Gyokuran continued.

"Her _honesty_ belies her_ wretched poverty_!" Hotohori cried. Tasuki sweat-dropped with Kori for a few minutes after.

"Sir, I brought the fish," interrupted a voice. "I'll cook and clean it now..." Everybody turned to see Chuei standing in the door. However...

"Ta... Tamahome!?" Miaka cried, mistaking the boy for her lover. She pounced him immediately.

"No, it's me, Chuei!" Chuei cried helplessly under her. She stood quickly.

"With his hair in a pony tail, he bears a striking resemblance to his brother," Hotohori noted, looking over the very embarassed Chuei.

"You _caught_ the fish at the river!?" Nuriko cried, noting the trap. "What about Tamahome's money?"

"Money must be used sparingly!" Chuei stated officially. "According to my estimates..." he rambled for a few moments and Nuriko chuckled.

"It isn't just looks! He's a mini Tama-baby!" he laughed.

Miaka's eyes teared a little, but she said nothing.

Later that night, Kori lay in bed. (Super-duper time travel… my favorite part of writing…)

'Oh my god...' she thought, looking side to side. 'I'm sleeping between two guys...' she looked again, revealing Tasuki to her left and Hotohori to her right. She sighed nervously and closed her eyes. It couldn't be as bad as she was making it… SO long as neither one of them touched her. Oh, if one of them even so much as nudged her… A shrill scream caused her eyelids to fly open again.

"Wha..." she asked as Tasuki and Hotohori both sat up.

"Miaka!" was what Hotohori first cried, grabbing his sword. Tasuki grabbed his tessen and followed, Kori right behind him with bow and arrows ready.

"Miaka!" Hotohori cried again when they reached the room. Hundreds of bats, it seemed, were attacking Miaka. He began attacking the bats as well. Tasuki and Kori both began to try and fight off, but Kori proved usless in that when she went to attack, the bats attacked her as well.

"Tasuki, help us!" Hotohori cried desperately. Tasuki had since proven helpless because he was trying to help Kori.

"All right! I'll burn th'bats off!" he shouted. "Rekka Shin'en!" It would have been successful, had the wind not caught it and sent the fire right back at them. Tasuki's attempt had failed.

"Argh!" Kori cried. The bats were now attacking her as well, and nipping at her arms and legs mercilessly.

"Someone's doing this!" Miaka shouted. "Someone from Kuto!?" She stopped suddenly and perked her ears. Kori did so also, and both could hear a faint flute. The bats all stopped attacking then and flew out the window.

"They're bashing themselves into the trees!" Kori cried, pointing to the bats running into the trees. The five all ran out of the building. Moments after they got outside, a man fell from a nearby tree. A boy revealed himself at this point and everybody gasped when they saw his flute.

"So you were the one... playing the flute...?" Miaka asked him.

"I used my flute to channel my energy into him, and it drove him insane," the boy nodded. "You're safe now." The boy swayed suddenly and collapsed.

"Hey!" Miaka cried. "Are you all right!?"

"Get up, man!" Tasuki added, nudging the boy. This small gesture revealed a symbol on the boy's stomach. Miaka gasped. 

"It's... it's... The seventh constellation of Suzaku!"

The boy moaned. "They call me Chiriko... I'm fifteen years old... I lived in a village close to here..." He moaned again. "...Until recently when the Kuto army destroyed it."

"Leaving you the town's only survivor," Miaka noted.

"Well, yer safe now," Tasuki stated.

"Let's take him back to Tamahome's place," Kori offered. The others nodded, except Miaka, who thought for a moment with a very joyful expression on her face. She let a tear fall before following the others.

***

And we're… cut! Miaka's doing good as a Priestess, ya?

WRONG! But you all know what happens, right? SO I won't go into the mysterious "You'll just have to wait and see what happens" biz! You'll just have to wait and see how Kori affects it, that's all!

Okay, well I noticed that my author's notes are getting longer and longer, so I'll just stop here!

Stay tuned for the next episode of Secrets Best Left Alone, **Chapter Eight: Remote Reunion**!!!

~Taryn Eithne

Here's the teaser for the next chapter:

"Boy, Earth-girls could really get hungry."


	9. Remote Reunion

I toldya I'd go on an update spree! I just read the review from Goku-chan (thanks for reviewing! I love you guys!) and I realized how getting through the original story AGAIN must suck serious monkey butts. So I've decided to post two chapters a day from here on out… at least on the days I get online. That's right! _Two chapters_ a day! How do you like that!? But I looked ahead, and I noticed that there are about seven-ten more chapters before we get into original story line!

But wait! There's more! What's this? Kori's secret is revealed… but to who? And where, and why!? You'll find out in the next… five-six chapters! Oh, and they get kinda really short, but I'm sorry! So here's the next stor—no, wait! Disclaimer!

*A shy looking Kori steps up from behind a curtain*

Kori: I was hired to do this job, though I don't know why! *realizes she's already off track* Oh! Taryn Eithne does not own that junk written by Yu Watase. She wishes she did, but she doesn't because all she can create is a lsouy character like me… *sees Taryn glaring at her* Sorry! She does own me, however, and then she'll own later plot line!!! So lets just get _on with the story_…

****

Chapter Eight: Remote Reunion

"Take care of yourselves!" Kori called, mounting her horse.

"Thank you so much, your Eminence. And to all of you!" Tamahome's father called back. Miaka nodded.

"I can't believe we found all seven constellations of Suzaku!" Nuriko shouted joyfully as he mounted his horse.

"Yes, this is splendid," Hotohori added. Miaka was going to comment, but felt a small tugging at her leg.

"Please don't go! " Yuiren cried. She was the one pulling on Miaka's leg.

"Yuiren..." Miaka whispered.

"What are you doing, Yuiren!" Chuei cried. "She's the Priestess!"

"But she's Tamahome's _wife_!" Yuiren cried back, still hugging Miaka tightly. "We should all be together!"

"Let go of her eminence, Yuiren!" Chuei ordered.

"_No, no, no, no, no_!" Yuiren cried. However, a flute was soon heard and Yuiren sunk into Miaka's arm.

"_AHH!_ Yuiren! _Yuiren_!" Miaka cried, shaking the girl.

"Are you making her go insane!?" Kori cried, turning to Chiriko.

"There're better ways t'keep a kid quiet!" Tasuki added, taking Chiriko by the collar. He pulled away quickly.

"She's asleep," Miaka suddnely realized. Chiriko smiled.

"That was a tune of hypnosis. Even her dreams will be pleasant," he explained, holding up his flute. Miaka smiled and handed the little girl to her father. She smiled again and the seven departed.

***

"_This_ is your palace!?" Kori was asked as they all entered the palace. However, Hotohori had disappeared, and Kori's question remained unanswered.

Suddenly something popped out of nowhere. Miaka turned and smiled.

"Welcome back, everybody! No da." It cried.

"Chichiri!" Miaka cried back. Tasuki took a step back.

"What the hell izzat!? Some kinda squirrel!?" he asked. Nuriko laughed.

"That's Chichiri, a Celestial Warrior like you. Who hasn't changed a bit!"

"I can't believe I'm in a palace..." Chiriko was saying.

"Where'd Hotohori go?" Kori asked after not receiving an answer from the absent Emperor.

"Yeah, y'look up, an' suddenly he's gone!" Tasuki added.

"Don't you guys get it yet!?" Nuriko cried, "He's..."

"Please, Nuriko." Everybody turned to see Hotohori already changed.

"Your Majesty!" Chichiri shouted, appearing suddenly between the four newcomers. All four jumped away from him in surprise. "Your kingdom rejoices the occasion of your safe return!"

"Chichiri, we thank you for your service," Hotohori stated, taking a seat.

"Y--" Tasuki sweat-dropped. "_Your Majesty_!?"

"You needn't be so formal," Hotohori laughed. "We travelled together as fellow Celestial Warriors, did we not?" Tasuki nodded numbly and Kori laughed.

"First we must discuss the methods of retrieving Tamahome," Hotohori stated, suddnely serious. "Tamahome, however, is not the only problem..."

Kori sighed and sat back, getting the feeling that none of this pertained to her. She closed her eyes, ready for a nap. However, "_I'll_ _go_!" interrupted her sleep very quickly and she sat up straight. Tasuki chuckled lightly as Miaka stood.

"I'll go to Kuto and get back the _Universe of the Four Gods_ and Tamahome both!!" Miaka continued, throwing her hands upon the table.

"Miaka, you mustn't..." Hotohori insisted.

"It was _my_ fault we lost the _Universe of the Four Gods_!"

"Yet..." Hotohori tried again

"I'll go with her," Chichiri interrupted. "But we gotta coordinate it with Tamahome before we do anything! No da!"

"Coordinate with Tamahome..." Miaka smiled and drifted into dream land.

***

"Is she coming yet...!?" Kori rolled her eyes as everybody waited for Miaka to get ready. Miaka came flying out of one of the palace rooms then, but fell flat on her face as she ran towards them.

"Eey, Miaka..." Tasuki began, but Hotohori interrupted with,

"Do not disturb her. She's to seeTamahome. It's best to leave them alone."

"Why? Why?" Tasuki looked thoroughly confused. "I thought that Your Majesty and Miaka were an item!" Kori rolled her eyes.

"Think, Tasuki," she stated irritably.

"I get it!" he shouted after a moment. "It's a ménage et--" Tasuki would have finished his phrase, but Hotohori promptly introduced him to a nearby wall.

"Let's ignore the subtlelty challenged and proceed, your Majesty," Nuriko suggested, looking sadly back at Tasuki and his wall-print.

"I'm here," Miaka stated nervously.

"Girls take forever to get ready!" Chichiri muttered under his breath. Kori was going to shout at him, but refrained herself. Chichiri continued. "You don't have much time, so you'd better ger right to business. No da." He sighed deeply. "Okay, gaze at the folding screen."

Miaka did so, and Chichiri plastered some unreadable symbols on the the folding screen, then mumbled some inaudible chants. Hotohori ushered everybody out as a man began to fade into the folding screen. Kori tried to stay a while longer to catch a glimpse of him, but Hotohori grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. She reluctantly walked away and headed for the kitchen to eat. Boy, Earth-girls could really get hungry.

***

Blech, super duper short. This is kinda of why I wanted to double-post for a while. Don't get used to it, though, because I have school on Tuesday and I have to write a bunch of stuff when the actual plot begins and… well, there's a lot to do as soon as the original comic/anime series ends in this story!

So keep a lookout tomorrow for the next exciting (yet completely unowned by Taryn Eithne) episode of Secrest Best Left Alone, **Chapter Eight: Love Trap**!! I just loved the regular episode!

~Taryn Eithne

Here's the teaser for Chapter Eight:

"'Why don't we do it the traditional way? How 'bout looking?'"


	10. Love Trap

*dances around while doing the happy dance*

Whee! Here it is! Chapter nine! You've not been waiting, but I'm posting anyway! Thanks, by the ways, goies to Inuyasha lover and goku-chan for reviewing the 2 last chapters! Hey! We're almost there! Time for plot change, ne?

Oh, and I know about the… *sniffles* death of all the guys… and half-girl. I didn't like it one bit, so _this_ story will get a happy ending, although everybody knows that they _all_ can't get away unscathed… but who cares, right? As long as the guys (and half-girl) are okies!

Um… I'm not in the mood for a disclaimer. You know what it is.

~Taryn Eithne

__

Soon with the story…

****

Chapter Nine: Love Trap

"Given a right triangle with sides of 4 cm, 5 cm, and 6 cm, if the 6 cm side is the base. Calculate the height of the triangle? Huh?"

"Well, Miaka. This one is rather simple. See the triangle there?"

"Yeah. That doesn't help, Kori."

"Okay, add a line down the center to be the height, see?" Kori demostrated and Miaka looked at the picture closely. "Do you see any triangles _in_ the triangle itself?" Miaka looked again and nodded.

"Yeah, that one. And if I could use the Pythagorean Theorem... then that'll give me the height!" Miaka smiled victoriously and gave the sign. Kori grinned. (I know, I know… the math is all woring, but it was in the comic, too!!)

"Not that hard after all, huh?"

"I still have to check my answer," Miaka noted grimly. She opened the answer book and smiled broadly. "Wow! My answer's _correct_!"

"And you expected what else?" Kori grinned again.

"You're really good at this. I never imagined a bandit would know so much..." Miaka grinned knowingly. "Nor did I expect one to be attacked when bats were ordered to attack the Earth-girl."

"Hehe... I grew up in a smart house... you know, struggle to succeed," Kori stated, chuckling and scratching the back of her head (anime-style).

"Hey, but if I can figure out a tough problem in my worst subject, it's a good omen!" Miaka cried, forgetting Kori. "Meeting Tamahome will be a breeze!"

Kori turned around to see Nuriko sneaking up. She smiled as Miaka leaned back and found Nuriko in her face. Nuriko grinned and Miaka flipped over. She suddenly became enraged and flipped the work table onto Nuriko. Kori smiled innocently and snuck out the door before Miaka faced her. She let out a deep sigh snuck down the hall quickly and quietly. Hopefully, Miaka hadn't figured out her secret.

***

"She _always_ takes forever, doesn't she?" Kori rolled her eyes as they all waited on Miaka, again.

"Here I am," Miaka stated behind the group. All turned.

"Take the utmost care," Hotohori stated as Chichiri prepared for the travel.

"Can't we go with her?" Chiriko whined, but Chichiri shook his head.

"We gotta keep the party small. No da. Yesterday, when I connected with her and Tamahome... I noticed there was a magic barrier attached to both him and his room. No matter how skilled you may be, there are those of the enemy who can detect your presence. No da."

"_I'm goin_'!" Everybody heard behind them. All turned to see Tasuki standing very firmly, weapon in its strap behind his back.

"Tasuki?" Kori asked questioningly.

"Nobody'd pick up on me! I been hearin' all about this Tamahome guy. I figger it's about time t'meet 'im."

"Didn't you hear what Chichiri just said?" she asked harshly.

"I heard, but if I was goin' along..." Tasuki grinned and turned to Miaka, "I'd fix ya up with th'most yummy dumplings y'ever gobbled!" He sighed dramatically. "But it ain't gonna happen, huh?"

"We _have_ to let the _poor guy_ come!" Miaka cried to Chichiri suddenly. Kori rolled her eyes. Chichiri nodded fearfully and pulled himself free.

"We'll go to the part of the castle where the barriers are at their weakest. No da," Chichiri stated, preparing their portal.

"I'll see you guys later!" Miaka called a she jumped into the portal, following Tasuki. Kori watched her jealously, and right as Chichiri lept in and gave his signature, "No da," Kori lept in, too.

***

"Chichiri," Miaka stated earnestly, "It's really amazing how you can transport us so quickly, but..." She sighed. "_Can't you pick a better place to land_!?" She cried as three people fell out of the tree. Chichiri floated down easily.

"Are you all right? No da?" he asked as he floated down gently.

"If all right is all wrong..." Kori mumbled underneath both Tasuki and Miaka.

"What the..." Tasuki shouted, pouncing up immediately and looking for what had spoken. Kori sat up and shook her head.

"Kori!?" Miaka asked, sitting up as well. "What are you doing here!?"

"He snuck in while I was coming. No da," Chichiri answered.

"Hey, I'm no Suzaku Warrior or anything, so it can't hurt, right?"

"He has a point..." Miaka noted. 

"And it's too late now..." Kori added hopefully. Chichiri nodded thoughtfully.

"I guess, since you shouldn't send out any specific chi..."

"Yay!!!" Kori lept in the air and whooped. "Now..."

"Tamahome said there was a tall tree by a patch of sweet smelling flowers. How are we going to find it?" Miaka looked around.

"Why don't we do it the traditional way? How 'bout looking?" Kori offered. "We have a while, don't we?"

"About fifteen minutes... looking would be the best solution." Kori rolled her eyes at Chichiri's reply. "Let's go this way!"

A few minutes passed while the group searched.

"Hey... could that be it?" Kori pointed at a tall tree surrounded by many, many flowers.

"Yeah, there! I finally get to see him!" Miaka smiled and gave a victory sign. She ran up to the tree. She immediately began looking around.

"It's...uh... it's gotta be at least fifteen after, Priestess," Kori stated after much waiting. Miaka sighed.

"Tama... home's... not here... It _is_ well past the time we agreed on..."

"Why!?" Kori asked incredulously.

"What kinda guy stands a lady up like that!?" Tasuki added. "Or mebbe he's just too chicken t'escape."

"_Tamahome is no coward_!" Miaka cried loudly. "He's coming. He will." She looekd wistfully into the distance. "He'll show up saying, 'Sorry I'm late,' with a big grin on his face. Please, Tamahome..."

The four suddenly heard the crunching of leaves behind them. All four turned expectantly as the bushes were removed. 

***

Still familiar, isn't it? *sighs* Well, we're getting ever closer to the big change… but I guess half of you already know what it is.

There's also no romance yet, is there? Besides, of course, the disgusting displays by Miaka (poor Hotohori, I say)… not that there's anything wrong with Tamahome!!

You know what, I'll just keep updating and shut up now…

~Taryn Eithne

Stay tuned for the next part of Secrets Best Left Alone, **Chapter Ten: A Prelude to Love**!!!

Here's the teaser line:

"Kori grinned and began to remove her shirts."


	11. A Prelude to Love

****

Look at the bright side… this chapter is long! Super long! And we're getting closer… closer… to the beginning of the end of the original plot!!

Okay, I confused myself. Oh well, this chapter has some extra junk in it… Like the discovery of Kori's secret… you'll find out about that…

Once again, you know the disclaimer, so I'm not gonna bother writing one, sorry!  
~Taryn Eithne

__

So, on with the story…

****

Chapter Ten: A Prelude to Love

Kori nearly screamed as half the Kuto army appeared before them. A girl was standing in front of them.

"Yui!" Miaka cried, stepping forward.

"It's been a while... Miaka," the girl stated back. "You look like you're in fine spirits."

"Fools! You hide all your chi away except the Priestess's?" Nakago asked threateningly.

"We hid Miaka's chi!" Kori shouted. Nakago smiled a very unnerving smile as he looked at her.

"Well, even if you _had_ hidden all the chi, the _noise_ you made gave you away," he countered calmly.

"That's it! Miaka, get back!" Tasuki shouted finally. "Rekka Shin'en!"

Nothing happened at all.

"You must be Tasuki." Nakago laughed again. "What a shame for you. All your attacks have been disabled. Now... how shall be the first to die?"

"Wait a moment, Nakago!" Yui stated, almost mockingly. Nakago turned to her. "Don't you think we should _enjoy_ this more? They _are_ guests after all. We should prepare a welcome for them." Miaka sweat-dropped.

"Very well," Nakago replied. "Escort them to the dungeon!"

A mumble of "Yes, sir!" waved through the crowd. Miaka looked at Kori, who nodded. Miaka dived at Nakago, knocking the wind out of him.

"Miaka!" Kori shouted, not really having intended Miaka to do _that_. Kori followed Miaka, knocking Nakago down right before he caught wind again and got hold of Miaka. Miaka stood and helped Kori.

"Chichiri, Tasuki! Get out of here!!" Chichiri and Tasuki both hesitated. "Now!" Miaka cried again as the nearby soldiers got hold of she and Kori.

"Stop!" Tasuki cried as he and Chichiri faded out while Kori and Miaka struggled against the guards.

"They found a weakness in the barrier! Search the palace grounds!" Nakago ordered, turning angrilly to the restrained Priestess and the bandit. "And you!" He pointed to the guards restraining the two. "Take them away!"

"Yui!" Miaka shouted wildly as she was pulled away. "Tamahome... where's Tamehome!?" Yui paused and turned back.

"How should I know??' she snapped. "Sleeping in his room, maybe."

"You're lying! He _promised_ to meet me under this tree... Tamahome... _Tamahome_!!"

"Miaka, he's not coming!" Kori shouted back. The guards pulled them a long, long, way. They finally reached a dark, dingy dungeon and the two were thrown in.

"Now be quiet!" the nearby guard shouted, slaming the door roughly.

"Like _fun_ I will!" Miaka shouted back. She charged the door and began shouting, "Tamahome! Tamahome!"

"Shut. _Up_!" The guard shouted back.

"What'll I do now??" Miaka mumbled, having forgotten her cell mate. "Chichiri and Tasuki can't help... Tamahome's probably in the dungeon too. I have to go look for him. Yui... Your eyes were so cold... I finally got to see you... But I guess those days are gone forever..."

Kori was finally fed up with Miaka and tapped her shoulder roughly.

"Lemme alone!" Miaka shouted. "Can't you see I'm in fond recollection!?"

"Well, I hate to break it to ya, but we gotta get out of here first!" Kori retorted back roughly. "I have an idea. Come here." Miaka leaned in and the two plotted something inconspicuously.

"No!" Miaka cried, causing the guard to glance them. Kori gave him an innocent smile.

"Fine," she stated, "I will." Kori then grinned and began to remove her shirts.

"Who'd have thought _you_ were actually a girl!" Miaka giggled as Kori removed the last of her disguise shirts. Her bright orange tank was now shining bright. Kori grinned and Miaka giggled again.

"I thought you had figured it out when I helped you with your math. I'm _way_ passed that at home. I live in America. You're from Japan, right?"

"Yeah. Hey, let's move!" Kori nodded and lifted her shirt seductively.

"Oh mister studly guard..." she whined loudly, looking through the bars. The guard looked at her oddly.

"Wren't you just…" he stated stupidly, already half distracted by Kori's lefted tank.

She nodded seductively." Yeah, I have this itch right here..." Kori pointed to just beneath her breasts. "And I can't see it. Could you see what it is?" The guard blushed crimson and looked around wildly.

"Y'mean me!?" he asked and Kori nodded seductively.

"Please, mister..." Kori whined. "I really can't take it anymore!"

"O-O-Okay..." the guard grinned dumbly and inched into the cell. Kori leaned back and he leaned forward and she took his shoulder. She grinned and he continued bending down. 'Now, Miaka...' she thought as the guard got a little too near to her...

WHAM! The guard suddenly found himself face-to-floor where Miaka had knocked him down. He screamed as she whacked his head against the ground and he was knocked unconscious.

"Good hit, Miaka. Now... can we just kinda... not mention any of this Earthy-feminine stuff?" Kori noted, putting her collection of shirts back on. Miaka nodded and the two rushed out of the dungeon.

Meanwhile, Chichiri joyfully observed as the guards all followed the sound of a distant scream. "They're gone," he noted to Tasuki, who was pouting nearby on the same branch. "What are you so happy about, Tasuki?" he asked.

"I'm _angry_!" Tasuki shouted back very, very loudly. "Ya just went and left Miaka _and_ Kori behind!!" He huffed and crossed his arms, turning away.

"We had no choice. Without being able to use our abilities, we'd never have handled so many soldiers. It was all I could do to escape." Chichiri sighed and continued. "Our best move now is to block our chi and check things out."

"_How_ can you be so laid back?? If Miaka or Kori were hurt, we couldn't live it down! Especially Miaka!" Tasuki grumbled some more before Chichiri replied.

"You don't have to worry about Miaka. She won't be killed. I have the feeling that girl won't let anything happen to her. It's Kori I worry about. There's no telling what they'll do to _him_."

***

"Miaka has escaped!?"

"The bandit as well, your Eminence. The cell was empty... and the guard was unconscious." The soldier speaking bowed low.

"It's just as well," Yui grinned maliciously. "I know what to do."

"Tamahome, where are you!?" Miaka huffed, leaning over. Kori paused behind her and caught her breath as well.

"This place is too big!" Kori sighed and stood up tall. "We've got to keep going." She turned to run off in another direction, but Miaka was frozen on the spot. "What's wrong, Miaka?"

"Wha... what is that _incredible_ fragrance!?" Miaka pulled away. "I mustn't! Now is _not_ the time! Finding Tamahome comes first!"

"Yeah, finding Tamahome!" Kori added, but sighed helplessly as Miaka's losing fight continued. She eventually took off after the food and Kori was forced to follow. "Miaka!" she finally shouted just outside a closed door. Miaka looked back, grinning like an idiot, just before she squeaked the door open.

"W-Wh-What is this _feast_!?" she asked disbelieveingy, staring at the large arrangement of food before her. Kori sweat-dropped.

"Miaka, it's not for you... we've got to go find Tamahome and the others..."

"Welcome to my dinner party, Miaka." Miaka whirled around.

"Oh, no! Yui!!" she cried. Kori stepped up, ready to defend the Priestess.

"You haven't changed at all." Yui smiled and offered a seat to Miaka. "You could never resist a well cooked meal." Miaka looked at the seat fearfully. "What's that face for? I had this prepared especially for you!" Kori nodded as Miaka glanced at her. She sat down gently across from Yui and Kori stood behind her. "Please go ahead and eat. It's very good. They even provided wine." Yui laughed when Miaka even inspected the food. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned."

Miaka smiled and within seconds all the food was gone. "You're right. It was yummy!" she stated, licking the last of the bowls. Yui chuckled lightly, then began laughing. "Yui!" Miaka stated happily. "You're laughing... have you forgiven me?" Yui continued laughing. "S-Say, Yui..."

Yui suddenly stopped laughing. "Let me make one thing clear... You'll never have Tamahome back. A traitor like you doesn't deserve him."

Miaka and Kori both gasped. Kori stepped towards Miaka protectively. Yui continued. "I thought I might have you killed. But that would be too easy, so I'm letting you live. I'll even spare you you're little bandit buddy." Kori growled lightly, but Yui ignored it and sipped her wine.

"I-I know what you went through..." Miaka cried suddenly. "And I don't know how to apologize..." She would have continued, but Yui had slung her wine all over Miaka. Kori was about to retaliate, but a shocked Miaka held her back.

"_Nothing_ you say will change anything!!" Yui cried. "You didn't save me! While I was going through hell, your little brain was filled with Tamahome!"

Miaka blinked. "Yui... I love Tamahome. It's true that part of me wanted to come back to see him. But..." Miaka sighed. "I would have come back even if Tamahome never exsisted. You're my best friend. I came back here to find _you_."

"No more!" Yui was trembling, and looked as if she were about to hit Miaka. "Stop playing the goody two shoes! You're _always_ like that! For years you've been the obedient, perfect girl! I had to work my heart out to be a good student! And you! You do _nothing_ but still you captured everyone's attention! Since I came to this world, I came to a realization. Deep down in my heart, I've always envied you!" Miaka gasped at Yui's outburst.

"What!?" Miaka cried back. "Why!?! I always envied you! You're so smart! You're so mature! Whenever the teachers got mad, they'd make you the example of the perfect student! You're in the student council! Everyone, even the dropouts, admired you. I always wanted to be like you..." Miaka looked down sadly.

"Well..." Yui huffed angrilly. "It's all too late. I won't forgive you until the day this wound heals. I won't let you have Tamahome. You'll _never_ get him back!"

"Wait! Where is Tamahome!?" Miaka threw her hands on the table. "Please! Tell me where he is!" Yui was turning to go, but Miaka stopped her.

"I don't know where! Let me go!!" Miaka refused to let go. "Let me _go_!"

"Miaka!" Kori cried as Miaka was sent flying back. She flew right into somebody standing in the doorway, and Kori froze.

"Tamahome!" Miaka asked, looking at the guy in disbelief.

"Miaka...??" Tamahome asked back. Tears began to well up in Miaka's eyes. She flew at him.

"Ta...Tamahome! You don't know _how_ much I wanted to see you!" Miaka shouted into his chest. Kori and Yui both watched in disbelief as he hugged her back.

"Miaka..." he whispered. "It's the same for me..." By the time Kori spotted the nunchucks, it was too late. "I wanted to see _you_, too," Tamahome stated, whipping the nunchucks around. They flew into Miaka's arm and she pulled back in disbelief. Kori took her other arm quickly and stood over her protectively.

"Tama... home...?" Miaka looked from behind Kori.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You filthy little bitch!" he cried.

"This... can't be..." Miaka whispered, falling against the wall.

"Miaka!" Kori cried, looking at the heartbroken girl.

"You need a lesson. You'll learn never to come near me again!" Tamahome grinned maliciously as Miaka blinked blankly.

"This can't be tr--IT'S NOT TRUE!" Miaka cried.

"Miaka!" Kori cried, pulling the girl down before the nunchucks hit her again. "You bastard!" Kori cried to Tamahome as he smirked.

"Tsk... I missed," he chuckled as Miaka fell to the floor sadly, ignoring Kori and her comment.

Yui then whispered something and Tamahome turned to her. "What's the matter... Yui?" he asked warmly, smiling at her. Kori growled again. She stood, ready to attack him. Unfortunately for her, he noticed.

"Hey!" he shouted to the guards just outside. Many rushed through the door. "Take that eye-sore and her stupid friend away!"

"Tama...home..." Miaka whispered again. "How... How could this be?" Guards seized both she and Kori.

"Tamahome!" both girls shouted. "Why!? How could you!?" The only difference was the tone: anger and dispair.

"Tamahome!!" Miaka shouedt again aways down the hall. "I don't understand, please!!"

"Miaka!" Kori shouted. "Miaka, hush!"

"No!" Miaka shouted back. "Let me go! Let me _go_!" she shouted again, struggling against the guards. Kori joined her and more guards were forced to help those restraining them. "I need to see Tamahome!" she continued.

"Shut _up_!" the guard shouted, hitting Miaka upside the head.

"Leave her alone!" Kori shouted.

"Or what!?" the guard snapped. "You're both going back to your cell!"

"Argh!" Kori shouted again, struggling even harder against the guards. They were now having dificulty restraining her _and _the Priestess.

"You stupid little twerp! Move it, girlie!"

"Quite an escort for one small girl and a feminine bandit," a sarcastic voice sounded behind them.

"I'm no girl!" Kori shouted, but the guard shut her up quickly. Miaka couldn't help but grin slightly. However, the solemn mood quickly changed her.

"_General_!?" one of the guards cried.

"Nakago...!? A Seiryu Celestial Warrior!" Miaka shouted (completely off-subject, btw).

"I could kill you both now, but..." Nakago smiled. "You are the Priestess of Suzaku--and you're her friend, I suppose--so I shall arrange a suitable death."

Nakago seized Miaka's wrist roughly, then took Kori's wrist as well.

"L--Let us go!" Kori shouted, trying to fight back, but she was just too weak.

"Return to your duties! I'll see to these two!" Nakago ordered.

"Let me go!" Miaka cried down the hall.

"Let _us_ go!" Kori added, pulling even harder on her restrained wrist.

"I need to go back to see Tamahome! I _have_ to go talk to him!" Miaka shouted, pulling and dragging her feet. Nakago pulled her even harder.

"'Go back'? Do you expect him to be waiting under that tree? If you do not keep quiet, your friends may suffer greatly."

"Leave me alone!" Kori shouted.

"Not you, pest!" Nakago shouted back.

"You mean... Tasuki and Chichiri...?" Miaka asked, thinking about her two seishis. Nakago pulled them around a corner and pointed with his Kori hand.

"Observe." He pointed to a distant column. Miaka and Kori both gasped to see Chichiri and Tasuki tied up.

"Tasuki!" Kori shouted, trying to run at him. He tried to say something (curses, most likely), but it was muffled by his gag.

"Oh, no!!" Miaka cried. She looked at Nakago fearfully. He threw Kori down with all his might and aimed his hand at Miaka.

"Miaka!" Kori cried, trying to stand in time to stop Nakago.

"Tamahome!" Miaka cried as Nakago took steady aim.

"Just kidding!" Nakago stated suddenly, ruffling Miaka's hair. Kori paused mid-attack and stared blankly.

"'Just kidding'!? Is that supposed to mean..." Nakago was suddenly looking a lot like Chichiri. "Chichiri!?" Miaka screamed along with Kori.

"Sure is! No da!" Chichiri gave a victory sign and Kori looked ready to kill him. Tasuki, meanwhile, managed to wiggle his gag off.

"Chichiri! I ain't gonna stand fer this treatment! An' what's th'deal with th'fake Chichiri hostage here!?" he cried loudly.

"With all your talk about a frontal attack, you just wouldn't listen... What did you think of my Nakago, Miaka? No da?" Chichiri was back as Nakago and turned to Miaka, who had fainted on the floor. Kori sweat-dropped. "Guess I was pretty convincing..." Chichiri chuckled.

"It's good to see that you two are okay!" Kori stated suddenly.

"Ta see that _we're_ okay!? Yer the one that was trapped in th'dungeon!" Tasuki shouted. Kori began untying the ropes that bound him.

"Hey! We were fine! Look, Miaka's waking up..."

"You scared the daylights out of me!" Miaka shouted as soon as she was up. "I thought you were the real Nakago!"

"I'm sorry! I figured I wouldn't arouse any suspicious among the guards that way. No da." Chichiri explained. He was himself again. But he suddnely had hold of Miaka's collar and was Nakago again. "Forgive my foolishness! No da!"

"You're scaring me again!!" Miaka cried; Kori and Tasuki rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Ferget him! Whattsa problem with yer arm, Miaka??" Tasuki had suddenly looked up and went to touch her arm.

"Easy, Tasuki!" Kori shouted as he touched the crushed arm and Miaka pulled back quickly. "Her arm's crushed!"

"Who did this to you!?! No da!?"

"Nobody!" Miaka shouted quickly, looking pleadingly at Kori. "We haven't seen anybody! I fell when we escaped from the dungeon!"

"How couldya let that happen t'her!?" Tasuki shouted at Kori, who flinched.

"It wasn't my fault!" Kori shouted back. "She fell! How was I to stop it!?"

"Nevermind it!" Chichiri shouted. "You should go back and have Mitsukake fix it." He turned to leave. "I'll go into the palace to find Tamahome. No da."

"He's right! Let Chichiri take care o'Tamahome, an' let's get that bleedin; stopped." Tasuki took out a cloth from his jacket and began to wrap up Miaka's injured arm, with Kori's help. "That'll fix ya up!" Tasuki stated after a moment.

"What the heck can _that_ be!?" Miaka cried suddenly, pointing at some unseen onbject in the distance. Kori and Tasuki both turned to see what she was pointing at. Before either could react, Miaka had Tasuki tied back to the column. She began to run in another direction.

"Are you outtayer mind!?!" Tasuki shouted after her.

"Forgive me, Tasuki!" Miaka shouted as she headed off. Kori went to follow her, but remembered the helpless Tasuki.

"I can't believe I fell for the same trick _twice_!!" Tasuki shouted as Kori untied him. She rolled her eyes and pulled him after her to follow Miaka.

"Where could she be!?" Kori shouted helplessly. They had been looking for what seemed like ages now.

"Th'tree!" Tasuki shouted suddenly. Kori nodded and they headed off.

"Tasuki! Kori! My cover's blown! We gotta get outta--where's Miaka!?" Chichri appeared before the two of them and they nearly jumped out of their skin.

"At the tree, we think!" Kori replied quickly, continuing her sprint. She heaved a quick breath: she couldn't remember ever running like _this_ in America... but why was she suddenly remembering her past, past life? She was a Suzaku Guardian's guardian... kind of.

"Shit!" Kori shouted as she spotted Tamahome and Miaka near the tree.

"What the hell's he doin'!?" Tasuki shouted as he watched Tamahome bring out his nunchucks. "No!" Before Kori or Chichiri could react, Tasuki had dashed over and taken Miaka up, taking the blow himself.

"Tasuki!!" Kori cried, dashing over to where he had landed. He was setting Miaka down gently.

"Are you okay? No da?" Chichiri asked him and he nodded.

"I'm fine! But Miaka..." He shook her gently. "Open yer damn eyes, Miaka!"

"The Celestial Warriors of Suzaku. Good! You saved me the effort of finding you. I can kill you all now!" Tamahome laughed and Kori stood up quickly.

"Tamahome!? What's wrong with you? No da?" Chichiri asked.

"He's gone nuts!" Kori spat. Tamahome sneered at her.

"So yer the one..." Tasuki stated. "Who broke Miaka's arm!" Tamahome said nothing. "I'm right, ain't I?"

"Hold on, Tasuki! Calm down!" Kori pleaded. He ignored her.

"It ain't just Miaka's arm you crushed! You crushed her hopes! You ground her soul inta dust! I don't care what yer reasons are... Yer _not_ gettin' away with it!" Kori finally gave up and took out her bow and arrows.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Tamahome asked Tasuki.

"_DO_? I'm gonna pound yer head in!"

***

Go Tasuki! *sigh* He's my fav… can you tell? Okay, since I'm posting two, this message'll be short…

So Miaka knows Kori's secret now, doesn't she? Can she keep it? And what will she do, now that she knows? What will Kori do?

Wait and find out! I have school (sigh… two weeks isn't long enough) tomorrow, so I may not post, but next time, you'll get your two chapters, I promise!

So stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Secrets Best Left Alone (my favorite chappies are next, too!), **Chapter Eleven: A Duel Without Mercy**!!!

~Taryn Eithne

Here's a teaser for ya:

"'I... I can't _take it_ anymore!' Kori cried…"


	12. A Duel Without Mercy

*sniffles* Tasuki _is_ a dumbass, isn't he? Oh well! I still love him, too! But _why_ must he fight Tamahome!?!? Here it is, though… the big fight that had Taryn Eithne on the edge of her bed, going "No! Don't hurt him… _Poor Tasuki_!"

Anywho, here's the next chapter of my story… well, what I call my story. It still belongs to Miss Watase… all of it but the upcoming plot and Kori…

What a way to subtly do a disclaimer, huh?

But anyway, _on with the story…_

****

Chapter Eleven: A Duel Without Mercy

"Tasuki! Stop it! No da!" Chichiri shouted. "Tamahome is a Celestial Warrior _just like us_!"

"Don' give me that! No Celestial Warrior like _me_ would ever betray his friends!" Tasuki shouted back. "I'll kill 'im in one shot!! Yer dead!!" Tasuki threw a punch at Tamahome, who blocked. He proceeded by throwing his nunchucks towards Tasuki. The fight continued like this until Tasuki was thrown into a tree.

Kori had been watching in horror up to this point. She decided to join in and help Tasuki, however.

"Bastard!" Kori muttered under breath, pulling out an arrow. She didn't have time to shoot it, however, because Tamahome was at her, waving around his nunchucks. She cursed mildly and caught the weapon with her bow. She waved them around, trying to break them free from his grasp. Soon enough, she had pulled it from him and she threw the bow as far behind her as she could (which, for later purposes, wasn't very far).

"There! Fair battle now!" Kori cried as she dodged a quick one-two from Tamahome. Tasuki appeared beside her and took back his fight. Kori backed away and returned to Chichiri and Miaka (she had to fight at least a little… and those stupid nunchuck thingies needed to go somehow… gimme a break…! Okies, too many side notes). Tasuki brought out his tessen and waved it around. Tamahome dodged it mostly, but managed to lose the headband that blocked where his Suzaku symbol should have been.

"He's fighting... but his demon character doesn't show on his forehead!? Tasuki! Stop the fight! The body may be his, but _he isn't Tamahome_! No da!"

"What's that s'posed to mean y'idiot!?!" Tasuki called back.

Miaka's eyes suddnely fluttered open.

"M--Miaka!" Kori shouted as Chichiri sat her up.

"Tamahome!? Tasuki!?" Miaka cried, "S--Stop it, Tasuki!"

Tasuki paused mid-attack. "Miaka?!"

"_Please_ don't kill Tamahome! If Tamahome died, I don't know what I--I-- _Please Stop It_!" Tasuki stopped and looked at Miaka questioningly.

"The battle is _here_!" Tamahome shouted, kicking Tasuki out of his thoughts. Tasuki stopped the attack and put his tessen away.

"Tasuki!" Kori shouted. "Miaka, he'll be killed!"

"What're you afraid of!?" Tamahome shouted, frustrated at Tasuki's dodging. "Why won't you... fight back!?!"

"He'll be killed..." Kori stated again quietly. She looked away as Tasuki took a nasty blow. Miaka looked at her and realized what she was doing.

"Tamahome's going to _kill_ Tasuki! Chichiri! Please stop them!"

"I don't like to admit it, but there's _nothing_ I can do right now. No da!"

"Tamahome... Please _stop_! This is horrible Tamahome! How _could_ you!?"

"Heh! Ya think yer so tough!" Tasuki stood warily and laughed. "Yer gonna have to do better'n that to kill me!"

"Think so?" Tamahome smirked. "Then I'll stop toying with you."

"Miaka! Kori! Grab Chichiri and get _outta here_!! While I can still stand!" Tasuki shouted. Kori continued to watch helplessly and Miaka looked from Chichiri to Tasuki.

"I couldn't..." she began, but a blast sent all three of them flying. Chichiri pulled Miaka off to one side while Kori fled to the other. Both groups hid behind trees.

"I'm afraid I can't let you escape," Nakago stated, his hands still posed from where he had just sent out his life-energy blast.

Nakago smirked. "You may block your chi and hide, Chichiri, but escape is out of the question." He sent an energy blast towards a tree: the same tree Kori was behind. She screamed and dived behind another tree.

"I... I can't _take it_ anymore!" Kori cried, diving from tree to tree as Nakago sent blasts at each one. "Chichiri!" she huffed, breathing hard from the running. "You've... got... to... call... the others!" She screamed again as the two warring seishis came incredibly near to her and a tree exploded at the same time.

"We need something that doesn't carry the mark of Suzaku!" Chichiri cried back, revealing their hiding place.

"There're the others!" Yui pointed to Miaka and Chichiri.

"Hold on..." Nakago grinned like a schoolboy. "I've almost got this one."

Chichiri pulled Miaka back behind their tree.

"Why is he only after Kori?" he asked himself, watching carefully as Kori dodged another blow. Chichiri knew, however, that he couldn't take much more and would very soon be too tired to avoid the energy-blasts any longer.

"Miaka!" Kori shouted suddenly, avoiding another blast.

"What?" Miaka asked catiously, revealing herself again. Nakago continued to ignore her and shoot at Kori.

"Chichiri! Use Miaka! Technically, she doesn't carry the mark!"

Chichiri nodded in understanding. "He's right. Miaka! I'm going to send you back to Konan! I need you to try and break the barrier!"

"Alright!" Miaka nodded and closed her eyes firmly.

"Break the wards!" Chichiri cried as he placed two fingers against Miaka's shoulder. Miaka began to glow brightly and soon began only a faint image. Chichiri could only guess that she had broken the ward.

"Argh!" Kori cried suddenly. She had been hit directly by a blast. Nakago smiled triumphantly as Kori flew into a tree a great distance away. She fell to the ground, limp.

"Kori!" Tasuki cried, pushing Tamahome away and beginning to dash towards his fellow bandit. Tamahome took this moment to run and grab his nunchucks. Just before Tasuki could reach Kori, Tamahome slung the chain of the nunchucks around Tasuki's neck and pulled them as tight as he could. Tasuki was forced to stop. Kori, however, sat up and shook her head.

"C'mon! You can't kill a Reikazukan Mountain bandit with a weeny move like that!" she cried, a small grin appearing on her face. But she then saw Tasuki and frowned again. "Shit..." she mumbled, but noticed as Miaka returned to her real form.

"T--Tasuki!?" Miaka cried as Tasuki struggled to breathe.

"I-It's too late.. no da..." Chichiri whispered, holding her back. Kori managed to stumble to them. Suddenly, a flute could be heard.

"The flute!" Miaka cried. "Chiriko!"

"The wards been broken now! No da!" Chichiri shouted, beginning a chant. Tasuki even managed to break the chain around his neck. He was raised in the air and floated over to his companions.

"Nakago!" Yui cried, confused.

"With the ward down, he can use his techniques," Nakago responded, a firm scowl on his face. Chichiri had cast a barrier around them.

"Tasuki, hang on!" Miaka stated as Kori began to cradle his head.

"You withstood it well. No da," Chichiri stated, beginning to focuse his energy towards getting them home.

"Yeah. You're all right now," Kori added, removing a few strands of his hair from one of his bleeding wounds. She grimaced as her own cuts brushed.

"Women..." Tasuki laughed. "That's what y'get fer gettin' involved with 'em..." he groaned and Kori shifted slightly. "That's why I never... liked 'em."

Kori scowled sadly and glanced at Miaka as Tasuki closed his eyes. His breathing slowed dramatically and she shook him slightly.

"Tasuki..." she stated catiously, afraid of what might have just happened.

"Tasuki!" Miaka cried as well. "He died for me!"

Kori inspected him further. "Don't worry. He isn't dead!" she stated joyfully.

"Tamahome!" Miaka gasped suddenly, remembering her lover. "If you ran, you'd make it back in time! I could grab your hand and bring you back!"

"Get a grip on yourself, Miaka," Kori finally stated harshly. "He's someone else, now, obviously. _He_ did that to Tasuki. He nearly killed one of his own."

Miaka began trembling. "No matter how much I love him... How much I scream for him... I can't reach Tamahome now!" The tears now flowed ever-so freely from Miaka's eyes. "_Goodbye_... Goodbye."

The group of four began to slowly disappear. "Goodbye!! Tamahome!!"

***

"What the--" Nuriko turned to see a huge orb forming behind him. Inside the orb, four figures began to appear. Soon enough, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, and Mitsukake could clearly see their comrades. Concern began to appear on their faces when they noticed that Miaka was gripping her arm, Tasuki was being cradled by Kori, and blood was seeping through Kori's clothes.

"A little help?" Kori asked as Tasuki began to slip from her arms and the orb disappeared. Many attendants quickly fetched a stretcher and placed Tasuki on it, allowing Kori to sit down.

"These wounds look bad," Mitsukake noted, looking at Kori first, then Tasuki. "Take them to their room; I'll see to them later." An attendant nodded and the stretcher and Kori were led away. Miaka wavered for a moment.

"Miaka!" Hotohori shouted, catching her. "What happened!? What about Tamahome!?" he asked. Chichiri shook his head.

"...Bye..." Miaka mumbled into Hotohori's...er, robes.

"What??"

"I saw Tamahome... And said my goodbyes."

***

I know, I know… I've gone and made a bunch of impossible things possible. I'M SO SORRY! Well, I really don't want to make any more notes. Call me lazy, but oh well.

So here comes the next chapter of Secrets Best Left Alone: **Chapter Twelve: The Way to Goodbye**… not a personal favorite, but oh well, right?

~Taryn Eithne

Here's the (coughfiveminutecough) teaser:

"'I. Don't. Want. My shirt off!' she cried, struggling even more."

Ooh… a bit suggestive, ne?


	13. The Way to Goodbye

So… lazy… must… write… beginning…

Blech. School started today. I really don't feel like thinking. My brain already hurts. Oh, and by the way, Math Analysis seriously sucks. Don't ever take it. I'm just going to get _on with the story…_

****

Chapter Twelve: The Way to Goodbye

"So you're absolutely certain, Chichiri?"

"Absolutely. Nakago wouldn't even try to attack either me or Miaka. Always Kori." Chichiri nodded.

"You also say Tamahome will never return?" Chichiri nodded again. "I cannot believe that Tamahome could inflict such wounds on Miaka!"

"Your Majesty," Mitsukake stepped forward. "This seems to be a technique that controls from within. I would guess that Tamahome was forced to take Kodoku. Even I would be powerless against that."

"Therefore Miaka had to... how horrible!" Hotohori put his hand to his head.

"If you'll excuse me, Your Majesty, I must go see to the patients, now."

Hotohori nodded to Mitsukake, who disappeared to take care of Miaka. He appeared moments later and headed in the opposite direction to take care of Tasuki and Kori. Chichiri followed.

"Hey, Chichiri, Mitsukake," Kori stated painfully as the two entered.

"Hello, Kori," Mitsukake replied back, first checking on the still unconscious Tasuki. "We'll take care of your wounds first, I suppose."

"Kori?" Chichiri asked as Mitsukake got closer to her. "Do you know why Nakago only attacked you?"

Kori shook her head. "I don't know. Hey... don't do that!" She brushed away Mitsukake's hands, which were taking her shirts off.

"Kori, I need you to take your shirts off so I can inspect your injuries." He countered, continuing his struggle to get the first one off. He succeeded in doing so. Kori scowled.

"You really don't want to. I'm very... self-conscious!"

"It doesn't matter. I need to see those wounds." He began the second one.

"Please don't! I can look at them! When you're gon--OW!"

"See? Struggling isn't helping you."

"Yeah, Kori, just be still a moment," Chichiri chided.

"I. Don't. Want. My shirt off!" she cried, struggling even more. The scond and third shirt were now gone. All that was left was her bright orange one.

"What the--" Mitsukake began noticing the rather... feminine form of Kori.

"Yeah. Are ya happy now!?" Kori snapped.

"We... we had no idea!" Chichiri countered quickly.

"Well, now that you know, there's no point in trying to hide it. C'mon, Mitsukake. Check out those wounds you needed to see so bad!" She snapped again, quickly removing the bright orange (thank god for bras). Mitsukake and Chichiri both turned away habitually. "Gracious, you've seen it before!" Kori rolled her eyes and grinned. "I want to be healed now!"

"Certainly," Mitsukake replied quickly, grabbing some antiseptic and bandages. "Why didn't you tell us you were... a girl?"

"It's kind of complex. And don't tell anybody, please? Especially Tasuki!" Kori glanced at her bandit pal quickly, then looked pleadingly at the two men before her. Chichiri smiled and pulled at his face, revealing the cute chibi expression to be merely a mask.

"We all carry our secrets," he stated, and Mitsukake nodded in agreement. Kori smiled satisfactorily as Mitsukake began bandaging her. Chichiri turned away and began to silently think and analyze some things that had been bothering him. He quickly left the room.

Kori was just putting her last disguise shirt back on when Tasuki stirred. He moaned painfully and cracked open one eye. Mitsukake smiled and stood next to his bed.

"Morning, sunshine!" Kori laughed and flashed a victory sign as Tasuki groaned again. Mitsukake sat him up very, very catiously. He started wrapping him up by starting at the head. He banadaged more of Tasuki without any complaints. However, when he pulled out the arm, Tasuki cried out in pain. Kori winced sympathetically, but couldn't supress her giggles.

"Can't y'take it a little easier!? I'm dyin' here!!" Tasuki shouted to Mitsukake's face. Kori laughed even harder.

"Three broken ribs, broken right arm and leg, body-wide contusions, etc... If you survived these injuries, you won't die any time soon. I'll heal you once my powers are restored after Kori," Mitsukake replied back very calmly. Tasuki leaned back against the bed and winced as Mitsukake worked on his leg.

"I ain't no _animal_, y'butcher!" Tasuki shouted as Mitsukake turned his leg painfully. Kori managed to finally supress her laughter.

"Tasuki, he's just trying to help you! You'd be in worse pain if he weren't doing this now!" she scolded. "An' Mits, you can heal him first: he's a little more severe than me." Kori winked and gave another victory sign.

"An' what about Miaka? Ya healed her with yer powers, right!?" Mitsukake nodded in response to Tasuki's question.

"I may have healed her wounds, but..." Mitsukake sighed dramatically. "There's nothing I can do about her heart." Tasuki looked at him and nearly rolled his eyes. Kori began laughing again.

***

"Hotohori..." Kori stepped into the large hall and looked around for the Emperor. She finally spotted him on the floor, trying to look busy. "Your Majesty..." Kori stated louder, finally getting his attention. He looked at her with tired, dejected eyes.

"What do you require?" he asked, his voice not helping his forlorn attitude.

"Hoto... Your Highness..." Kori struggled for the right words to say.

"Please, call me Hotohori," he forced a smile.

"Thank you." Kori offered a sympathetic smile back. "I... um... I'm really sorry... about Miaka, I mean. I know what you're going through."

"I... thank you for your concern, but--"

"She's gone!" Nuriko dashed into the room, looking very distressed.

"Miaka's vanished!?!" Hotohori cried, turning to Nuriko quickly.

"Is this true!?" Kori checked and Nuriko nodded.

"I can't find her anywhere! She just left this note!" Nuriko handed the note to Hotohori. He examined it quickly.

"What does it say!?" he asked incredulously.

"It says..." Kori looked at it and gasped. "It says... Goodbye." Before anybody could say anything else, Hotohori was out the door.

"Go get Mitsukake and Chiriko! Start looking!" Nuriko ordered. Kori nodded and dashed off in the opposite direction of Nuriko.

"Water!?!" Chichiri shouted as Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Kori all met up with him, Nuriko, and Tasuki.

"Water!?" All five others cried.

"The pond!" Nuriko shouted suddnely, dashing off in that direction. The others followed quickly. Nuriko stopped when he spotted something on the ground. He leaned in to pick it up. "This is... His Majesty's..."

Chiriko gasped and pointed to something in the water. "Th-That's..."

"Miaka!" Kori shouted. "His Majesty!?!" Sure enough, Hotohori's life force was protecting both him and Miaka. He floated over them and landed safely on the ground.

"_Phew_!" Chichiri sighed, checking Miaka's pulse as Hotohori landed. "She's all right. She's alive! No da!"

"Miaka!" Nuriko cried, trying to take her from Hotohori. He refused to let go.

"She's alive! Thank the gods!"

***

Sorry about the crappiness of this chapter and the last chapter. I really am just feeling lazy today. Couldn't have anything to do with the fact that all my teachers seem to think that we need to WORK on the FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!! Blech. So here's the new chapter, sorry for crappiness, and the next two should be up tomorrow. But oh… Kori's secret revealed to more people… when will the others discover it??

You'll have to wait, won't you??

By the way, if there's a mistake that's really bothering you, please let me know. I know exactly how you feel (there was a story where someone was engaged to the wrong person by typo), and I'd really like to fix it! Even well comstructed flames (tell me _why_, though) are accepted!

Well, look tomorrow for the next additions of Secrets Best Left Alone, **Chapter Thirteen: To Protect You**!!!

~Taryn Eithne

Here's a teaser:

"'Only one person could have done it without at least Chichiri feeling him!'"

Whoa… more suggestiveness… whoopsies… ^^;


	14. To Protect You, Never Leave You

I'm including two chapters in this chapter because I'm really getting confused with the posting. I really wish Fanfiction.net didn't post their own chapter numbers, but that's the way it is, right? So here's chapter thirteen and fourteen, except you miht even get fifteen today, too. Who knows… just depends on what kind of mood I'm in! Which right now is good, so things are lookin' up!

Well, I don't feel like a disclaimer, but you know the routine. So, _on with the story_…

****

Chapter Thirteen: To Protect You

"He refuses to come outta there, huh?" Kori asked, leaning against the wall near the door of Miaka's bedroom.

"Yeah. Won't leave Miaka's side," Nuriko replied.

"Poor Hotohori. He refuses to let Miaka's love for Tamahome get in his way. I hope all this ends well..." Kori placed her hand against the door. Nuriko sighed in agreement and headed off.

"All of it _will_ end well," Kori stated, convincing herself so and following Nuriko down the hall.

"It's only drizzling now," Nuriko noted as the two approached the remaining seishis. He sighed and leaned against his hands.

"_Man_, that scared me! Miaka tryin' to drown herself like that!" Tasuki stated warily. "When it comes t'feelings, she's just a normal girl, I guess..."

"What did you expect of her!?" Kori cried, Tasuki's last statement offending her deeply. "Did you just assume that because she was from another world, she had no feelings? Did you assume Earth-girls were just heartless bitches or something? No, now what's weird is the power you seishis possess!"

"Calm down, Kori," Chichiri instructed, and Kori lowered her voice.

"What I can't believe is His Majesty's power!"

"His Majesty is so awesome..." Nuriko sighed and continued to stare out the window. He suddenly imagined something that was apparently very, very embarrassing and blushed a deep crimson. "Oh!" He cried. "It's too much!"

Everybody sweat-dropped.

"Maybe _I'll_ try drowning," Nuriko stated suddenly. Tasuki burst into fits of laughter.

"Yeah, an' Hotohori'll comfort Miaka at yer _funeral_!" he laughed. Nuriko promptly bashed his injured head into the nearest wall.

"But isn't it true that Suzaku won't come without Tamahome? What'll we do?" Chiriko turned to Chichiri questioningly.

"His Majesty has stated that if Kuto attacks, Konan will fight. No da. What worries _me_ is Miaka."

"I hope she recovers soon..." Nuriko whispered.

***

"What!? Tamahome is _here_!?" Chiriko took the weak guard by the shoulders. The guard nodded.

"Great!" Kori stated. "Time for some serious payback! C'mon, Chiriko! Let's get the others!" She pulled him eagerly.

"Is it true? Tamahome is--"

"Yer _sure_!?!"

"Yes!" Chiriko stated. "One of the guards came and told us!"

"Yeah, and he was real weak! Only one person could have done it without at least Chichiri feeling him!" Kori added, turning. She gasped. "Tamahome!"

"Where is the Priestess of Suzaku?" he asked seriously.

"T-T-Tamahome!" Nuriko shouted, shocked.

"Y'got some nerve showin' yer face--" Tasuki began taking a step towards Tamahome. However, his right leg was still incredibly weak and he collapsed painfully. Kori ran to him.

"Showing your face here after what you did to Miaka and Tasuki!" she finished for him, helping Tasuki back up.

"I'm not interested in you," Tamahome snapped, "Just tell me where the Priestess is." A small click behind the seishis caused all to turn.

"Your Majesty!?" Nuriko gasped. Hotohori was standing menacingly in front of the doors.

"The Priestess of Suzaku... Miaka is safe from you," he stated coldly. "If you must see her, you will go through me, Tamahome! Take the sword!" Hotohori tossed Tamahome a sword and unsheated his own. "I will not fight an unarmed man!" Tamahome unsheathed his sword as well.

"Not just the Priestess," he muttered, "You should kill the Emperor as well. And the bratty bandit from that night..." he smiled. "Fine..."

Thus began an extraordinary sword fight between the two seishis.

"His Majesy's incredible! Tamahome's getting whipped!!" Tasuki noted after many insults, information, and injuries had been shared. Kori, who was still supporting Tasuki, nodded in agreement.

"His Majesty's chi is overpowering Tamahome... The determination to protect Miaka has focused his whole being. No da," Chichiri explained.

"If you insist on killing Miaka..." Hotohori shouted, taking a short breather with Tamahome. "I'll have to kill you first!"

The two men then began running at each other.

"_Die_!!" Tamahome shouted as he began to thrust his sword towards Hotohori. Kori and the others could then just barely see Miaka in the distance.

"_No!!_!" Miaka shouted, running towards the swordfight. Tamahome paused mid-attack to see her and Hotohori took advantage of this moment to thrust his own sword into Tamahome's vulnerable stomach. Miaka stopped abruptly.

"Tamahome!" She cried, diving at the falling man.

*** (This just doesn't seem to be an appropriate place to and a chapter anyway!)

****

Chapter Fourteen: Never Leave You

"Tamahome! Please... no!! Open your eyes!" Hotohori seemed to return to normal at this point and realized what he had just done. He dropped the bloody sword quickly.

"You can't die!!" Miaka shouted as the others watched helplessly. "Tamahome!!" She thus began crying into him: er, rather, sobbing.

"The Priestess..." Tamahome whispered, "Of Suzaku?"

"Tamahome!" Miaka cried joyously. He reached for the nearby sword. "No! Don't move! You'll open you wounds more!"

"Ki... Kill!" he mumbed, still reaching for the sword. "I have to kill... you." Miaka gasped and reached for Tamahome's sword. She put it in his hands firmly.

"If you have to... then kill me! But you have to recover first. Then you can kill me if that's what you want! If it's you, I don't mind a bit!" Miaka smiled grimly. "But you can't die!... I love you, Tamahome!" She proceeded to prove so by placing a kiss square on his lips. His eyes went wide and it seemed as if his orders and old memories battled each other before his eyes. He finally looked as if he could take it no more and lifted the sword high above him.

"Miaka!!" Kori cried, beginning a dive at the Priestess. "Watch out!!"

"_Stop_!!" Hotohori shouted, catching Kori before she could move further. "Look at _that_!!" Tamahome had dropped his sword! Miaka pulled back and glanced at him. His face was revealed to everybody, and so was his Suzaku symbol. He looked at Miaka blankly.

"Mi... aka...?" he asked, looking at her tears. "Why're you crying?" he smiled. "Sorry... I know I promised to meet you at midnight... Looks like i'm late..."

"...Oh... Th-That's all right... Tamahome!"

"The clock..." Hotohori stuttered, "Is striking midnight... this very moment."

"We're finally together Tamahome..." Miaka sighed and threw herself at her lover. "Tamahome!"

"Miaka!" Tamahome cried back, hugging her just as tightly. He suddenly pulled back and groaned in pain. There was suddenly a healing hand in front of him and his wound grew smaller, soon becoming nothing.

"He'll be fine. I'll heal him now," Mitsukake stated quietly.

"Mitsukake!" Miaka cried happily as Hotohori appraoched.

"Your Majesty??" Tamahome asked, looking at Hotohori's shameful looking face. He looked up and smiled.

"Tamahome... You're finally... back among us." The others rushed over.

***

"'Eey... Where's Miaka?" Tasuki actually managed a sentence in between all his food.

"Come on, don't be so stupid! With Tamahome, of course!" Kori replied.

"We got both Tamahome _and_ Suzaku's scroll back! Thank goodness!" Nuriko sighed and sipped her wine.

"I don' get it! How'd they break the Kodoku spell!? Wasn't it s'posed t'be powerful!?" Tasuki asked finally, finishing his... feast.

"I believe that when Tamahome was wounded, his life force weakened, and the the Kodoku feeds off his life force. No da." Chichiri replied. Tasuki scratched his head cluelessly. Kori whispered something in his ear irritantly.

"_Oh_! I get it! Then Miaka's love went an' destroyed th'last if its power!"

"Let us not forget..." Hotohori pouted, turning away. "Tamahome's love for Miaka..." Kori hit Tasuki on the head roughly.

"You idiot," Nuriko sighed.

"His majesty was listening!" Chichiri hissed as well.

"You're Majesty...?" Chiriko asked. "Would you like to hear a song?"

"Yes... A song would be very nice," Hotohori replied. Kori stood excitedly.

"Oh! I know the perfect one!" She leaned over and whispered something into Chiriko's ears. He grinned and put his flute to his lips. Soon, a cheery tune waifed through the palace. Kori grinned and added a few lyrics. Hotohori smiled in recognition of the song, and soon many voices had joined her.

***

Blech…

How many chapters do I end with that?? Anyway, the plot is really moving now! And we're counting down to original plot line… I know I always say that, but it's true! We're _soooooooooo_ close, I can see the text from… well, from scrolling only a little in my whole story copy. But stick with it, because we're almost there!

Please please please please review!!! I'm not getting many reviews (I'm not giving much time, either but…) and it hurts!

Double thanks to Seasyngr, though, for reviewing so many times!! I really appreciate it!

So stick around (and review) my next addition of Secrets Best Left Alone: **Chapter Fifteen: The Final Embrace**!!!

~Tayrn Eithne

The Not-So-Teaser is here:

"'I thought Americans were noble or something.'"


	15. The Final Embrace

Chapter Fifteen… that seems likea lot, and yet _two chapters_ didn't even make 2000 words last time… hm… Miss Watase, you need more dialogue. But here it is, The Final Embrace… really cheezy title… but not mine, so I'm gonna keep my mouth shut…

No disclaimer, you know it… now for the thing that's become my tradition…

__

On with the story…

****

Chapter Fifteen: The Final Embrace

"Tamahome's back!"

"Boy, she just danced right in here, didn't she?" Kori mumbled. She still wasn't a morning person.

"Let's all have breakfast together!" Miaka offered, seating herself and waving down Tamahome, who had just entered. She paused for a moment. "Hey! We have all the Celestial Warriors together... It's time to summon Suzaku!" She plopped herself down at the table. "I'm getting hungry just thinking about it!"

Tamahome sweat-dropped. Miaka dug into her food (it was already her second helping, but nobody had seen the first disappear) and got a very thoughtful expression on her face If soon turned very, very goofy,

"Miaka, your face is out of alignment," Nuriko noted. Tasuki sighed heavily and looked away from Miaka's... er, inhaling?

"What's the matter Tasuki? You had better eat before Miaka gets everything!" Kori laughed, pointing to where Miaka had already gotten hold of some of Tamahome's food.

"Feh!" He turned further away. "Just the sight of _her_ makes me nauseous!"

What is _with_ you?" Tamahome asked. "I meet you for the first time, and you don't even say hi." Kori glanced at Tasuki, who was losing it quickly.

"_The first time_!?!" Tasuki asked, standing up and towering over Tamahome. "The first time!?! Lookit these bandages! Whodaya think's responsible!?" Tamahome pushed him away lightly, just barely touching one of the many, many bandges. Tasuki howled in pain. "I'll git ya fer that, ya punk!" he cried, diving at Tamahome.

"Come and get me!" Tamahome countered, putting up his fists. Kori stood and took hold of Tasuki's good arm.

"C'mon, guys, grow up!" Kori shouted over the many insullts thrown back and forth. She sighed and pulled harder.

"Look at them!" Miaka sighed. "Best friends already!"

"Do best friends fight like that??" Chiriko asked.

"No! Tasuki! Tamahome! You're both wrong!" Kori bellowed finally. Both men shut up and looked at her curiously. "Tamahome didn't mean it and Tasuki's just sore! Leave each other _alone_!" The guys obliged quickly.

***

S"o you're saying… The Seiryu Celestial Warriors are… all gathered in Kuto?" Kori leaned her ear further in. She was currently eavesdropping on a conversation between Chichiri and Hotohori.

"I believe so. I was powerless against the wards I encountered in Kuto. It could not have been Nakago's powers alone. No da.

"It wasn't just Nakago in Kuto?"

"We can't even guess at what the others are capable of. No da. It is only an assumption, but we can't let our guards down now. I'll keep feelers out until the ceremony. No da."

"Do that! But don't inform the others about the Seiryu Celestial Warriors… Especially Miaka. She's happy now that Tamahome's returned… Let's not—"

"What are you doing?" Kori lept up quickly and turned around.

"Miaka! I… uh… I was…"

"Spying? I thought Americans were noble or something."

"We are. We're just very, very curious. Have a listen."

Miaka obliged and stuck her ear up against the door. She gasped at something they said, but apparently wasn't very good at spying and promptly fell as the huge royal doors flew open. Kori quickly hid herself.

"I think I should get going though… since you have another visitor," Kori could hear Chichiri state. She leaned against the wall next to the door as best as she could as he began towards the door. "Miaka!" he shouted one last time before walking out and closing the doors.

"Don't tell any of what you heard to _anybody_." He stated seriously, taking off his chibi mask and looking directly at Kori.

"H-How did you know I was there?"

"You're life force is huge, Kori. No wonder the Kuto army found us."

"Um… sorry?" She smiled helplessly as he put his mask back on.

"No problem. No da. And please don't listen in on His Highness and Miaka's conversation. No da."

"Aww… all right, Chichiri!"

***

*breaks into James Bond music as she listens in on Miaka and Hotohori:*

Hotohori: I'm not in love with you anymore.

Miaka: Good! Now Tamahome and I can go on in peace!

H: Well, technically you _can't_, since… he's dead, Miaka.

M: WHAT!? Liar!

H: Does the emperor lie? Taryn Eithne killed him.

M: WHY!?

H: He refused to… no, wait… Tasuki's dead. Nevermind. Have fun with Tamahome tonight!

Sorry, I couldn't resist. Stupid, I know, but I just failed a test in Analysis… A _test_! On the second day of school… _what's wrong with the world_!!!

Well, at least there's sanity in the story Secrets Best Left Alone! Check tomorrow for the next _sane_ edition of it: **Chapter Sixteen: The Treacherous Tune**!!!

O.o…

~Taryn Eithne

Teaser here now… don't ya love these?

"'Of course. Why the hell else does everybody like me?'"

More cursing. Good thing this is PG-13.


	16. The Treacherous Tune

Do do doooo!! These are really short chapters, so you get three today… and tomorrow you get to see the _ultimate discovery of Kori_!!! Tomorrow! The moment we've all waited (so patiently) for… and I'm quite grateful, btw…

No disclaimer, you know the drill… I really just want to get these chapters edited and posted today…

****

Chapter Sixteen: The Treacherous Tune

"What!? Only three wishes!?" Miaka gasped. Then quite suddenly, Kori dashed into the room.

"Wish for your lives!" she shouted dramatically. She bent over to catch her breath "He's... he's...!"

"He's what, Kori? Who?"

"_Tasuki's back_!" A suddenly very energetic and fully cured Tasuki had just trampled on Tamahome (Go Tasuki!!). "Thanks t'all you fans out there waitin' fer my return—"

"Watch it!" Tamahome shouted, taking Tasuki by the collar. "That hurt!"

Tasuki chuckled lightly. "Eh? Oh, Tamahome! I didn't know you were on the floor… I gotta be more careful what I stomp on."

"Tasuki's recovered." Chichiri turned to Mitsukake and seemed to glare through his mask. "Your doing, Mitsukake? No da?"

"Yup," Mitsukake nodded guiltily.

"I was definitely more peaceful _before_ his recovery…" Kori noted aloud.

"What'd you say!?! Yer s'posed to be on _my_ side!" Tasuki shouted back.

"I don't get it." Nuriko had just entered and had stopped an upcoming fight. He was looking at a small crystal.

"What is it, Nuriko?" Mitsukake asked.

"Hey, you remember how Taiitsukun gave us the crystal ball to find Suzaku's Warrios when the _Universe of the Four Gods_ was missing?"

Chichiri nodded. Nuriko held out the crystal. "It's doing it again. And the character means knowledge."

"It's probably broken." Kori said. "We have all seven Celestial Warriors now."

"Yeah. You're probably right!" Nuriko agreed quickly.

"Of course. Why the hell else does everybody like me?" Kori laughed.

***

"I can't believe you guys are finally going to summon Suzaku!" Kori grinned and played with the small reed in her hands. She was laying on the bed in Miaka's room, and the two were happily chatting whilst (such a cool word…) Miaka prepared for the summoning.

"I can't wait! Say… when we get back, is there any way I can reach you?" Miaka turned to Kori, who smiled and waved her hand around.

"I'll give you my e-mail address. I think the attendant wants you now, though." Kori pointed to the attendant, who was standing quite impatiently by the door of Miaka's huge room.

"Hey! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Kori waved as Miaka's disappeared through the door.

"Do you wish to see the summoning?" another attendant, one Kori had befriended recently, asked.

"Hell yeah!" Kori grinned childishly as the two scuffled down the hall. They chose a good spot where no sound could be heard, but the view was great.

"They'll do the incantation, then Suzaku will appear," the attendant stated officially. She had apparently studied such things, as she continued rambling. Kori ignored her and watched the scene below.

Miaka was finally prepared, and she put her fingers together and chanted something. Everybody stood around, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Kori watched as Chiriko suddenly put his flute to his lips.

"That's…" Kori struggled to remember a picture she was forming in her brain. It was from the comic book from… how long ago was it? "Amiboshi!"

"What!?" the attendant asked, but Kori was already running to stop the boy. She had just reached the door when it flew open. She went to stop Amiboshi, but he took his flute and rammed her as hard as he could. She fell backwards and could only stand in time to see everybody emerge.

***

Stupid Amiboshi… no! I like Amiboshi! He's cool, just not here…

Well, I'm not even going to bother with my other junk—well, yeah, I am.

Please read and review and stay tuned fo rthe next chapter of Secrets Best Left Alone, **Chapter Seventeen: The Decisive Flame**!!!

~Taryn Eithne

Teaser is up now, though I suggest you just read the chapter:

"'He was stating horrible things about the Priestess even just before he died!'"


	17. The Decisive Flame

Should I even bother writing? I suggest you just read the chapter. So here's what I forgot last chapter…

__

So on with the story…

****

Chapter Seventeen: The Decisive Flame

"Damn!" Tamahome shouted, "He's heading towards town!"

"We can't let him go!!" Tasuki added, both running after the boy.

"Wait, both of you…" Miaka began, but both were already gone.

"I can't keep up with them! Chichiri!! Help me catch up with them!" In an instant, both of them were gone, too.

"We'll run," Nuriko stated blandly, following after where Tasuki and Tamahome had disappeared. Kori sighed and followed as quickly as she could.

"Miaka, what happened to him!?" Kori cried as she looked around for the missing Amiboshi.

"He fell into the river. With the flood, there's no chance he could have survived."

"Really… I can't believe he was a Sieryu Celestial Warrior." Nuriko said.

"His death is… grievious, however we underestimated the enemy," Hotohori added, looking intently into the water.

"What're we blamin' ourselves for?" Tasuki shouted. "He was stating horrible things about the Priestess even just before he died! He deserved t'die--"

"_Don't say that!_" Miaka cried fiercly. "He might have been an enemy, but he wasn't _evil_! An evil person could never make such beautiful music!"

"I concur (that's my _favorite_ word!! Go Chiriko… er, mysterious voice!)." Everybody turned to see a young boy standing behind a few guards. "I observed a certain kindness in the sounds he made today…"

"How'd that _kid_ get in here!?" A nearby guard began, heading for the boy.

"_Silence_!" Hotohori shouted before the guard could get near him. The little boy put a small piece of grass to his lips and blew. The sound was a faint whistle, but Miaka apparently recognized it.

"_That_ was the other sound. Then _you_ were—"

"Exactly." The boy smiled. "I used this grass whistle to interfere with the sound waves of his song.. But also, his chi was faltering slightly."

Miaka glanced down and then noticed the small character on his foot. "It's the _character_!!" she cried, pointing at it. The boy glanced down.

"Whaaaaat!?" Tasuki cried as everybody's mouth fell open.

"Then you're…" Tamahome stared in disbelief.

"Precisely. I am Odokun. My Celestial name is Chiriko."

"You're the _real_ Chiriko!? How did you find your way here!?"

Chiriko smiled at Miaka's question. "I was studying for the Kakyo exam into the bureaucracy…" Both Miaka and Kori grimaced at the word exam, "However, when I noticed abnormalties in your constellations, I made my way here posthaste." Chiriko smiled again.

"The Buddhist Ministry informed me of a boy of thirteen whose Shoshi exam scores were extraordinary," Hotohori stated as the small boy bowed to him.

"Wow!" Tamahome whistled and turned to Tasuki. "You know how _hard_ the Kakyo is!?"

"How would I know?" Tasuki muttered back.

"Hey, guys…" Kori stated suddenly.

"Wha—Kori, you're bleeding!" Miaka gasped.

"Really…?" Kori glanced down at the spot that was now damp with blood. "I didn't realize Amiboshi had stabbed me, too! Oh well! We've got more important things!" She pointed to the smoke rising from the spot in the palace where the summoning was taking place.

"That's right, the ceremony!" Miaka shouted, running towards the altar. "The fire is still burning. We might still have time!" Everybody began their run towards the altar. Miaka paused once to look back at the flowing river.

"Goodbye… Amiboshi…" she whispered before following the others.

***

Bum bum buuuuuum!!!

Oh, and I came to a small realization… I can't post the next chapter for s a few reasons, so it's not going up today. I'm so sorry! You only get what you were earilier promised!! But it'll go up _tomorrow_, and you'll love it!!! Oo… I'm getting excited!

Well, BE SURE TO REVIEW!!!

Oh, and I _promise promise promise_ you'll want to keep an eye out for the next chapter of Secrets Best Left Alone, **Chapter Eighteen: A Turn of the Tides**!!! Though I think the title sort of gives it away… dang, I didn't want to giv it away to you…

Oh well!

~Taryn Eithne

"'I… uh… hate to interrupt anything,' Chiriko squeaked finally. 'But that guy over there doesn't look well…'"

Big teaser line for the _big chapter_!!! Well, not _big_, just super important! Yay!


	18. A Turn of the Tides

I just want to say now that I love you, Seasyngr. Your reviews are just so inspiring… so this chapter is for you! Mainly just cuz it answers so many of your questions, but… well, I just felt like it! So Merry Belated Christmas!

To Spirit Element: Thank you so much! I would really appreciate it (and my reviews would, too!) ^^ I just love getting reviews…

But anyway, I don't 

****

Chapter Eighteen: A Turn of the Tides

"Hey, everyone! Let's go for it! Let's pray and see what happens!"

Miaka and the seven Suzaku Warriors all gathered around the still burning flame. Miaka closed her eyes tightly.

'Please, Suzaku… Please…' She paused at the sound of a large clank.

"Sorry…" Kori stated, leaning against a pedestal of a brass-like vase that had just fallen over. "I feel a little dizzy. Just keep going, I'm fine!" A few of the seishis looked on with a little concern for a moment as Kori eased herself painfully to the floor, but turned back and continued to pray.

'Come down to us… _PleaseI_!'

Something in the fire suddenly moved and Miaka paused. It flickered again.

"_Suzaku_?" Miaka asked cautiously, looking intently into the flames.

"What are you doing, you _fools_!?" The face of Taiitsukun was very large and very angry. Everybody in the room except Kori fell backwards. "Oops."

"You guys are pathetic!" Tai cried as everybody stood up warily.

"Tai—" Tamahome muttered.

"Taiitsukun!" Tasuki finished for him.

"We pray to Suzaku and get Taiitsukun! _Why_!?" Miaka cried.

"What do you expect?" Tai snapped. "You _botched_ the ceremony. Priestess of Suzaku, you failed to gather all Seven Celestail Warriors. And now it's too late." Tai stated officially with a scowl on her face.

"Now you'll never ne able to summon Suzaku! And after all I did for you, providing you with the crystal ball to help you find the Celestial Warriors."

"It's too late…" Miaka mumbled, falling to her knees.

"Now that you've burned the Universe of the Four Gods, the situation is irrevocable! You little _fool_!" Tai continued. Tamahome glanced at Miaka.

He turned back to Tai and shouted, "Hey, Geezer, you could be a little nicer!!" with a rather frustrated face. "Miaka did the best she could to—"

"_Who_ are you calling _geezer_!?" Tai shouted back.

"I… uh… hate to interrupt anything," Chiriko squeaked finally. "But that guy over there doesn't look so well…" He pointed to where Kori was very quickly loosing consciousness. Miaka, Tasuku, Mitsukake, and Chichiri were over to her in a flash.

"Kori!" Tasuki shouted, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Ugn…" she groaned, falling forwards. "It hurts…" Her voice had gotten very high, demonstrating her immense pain.

"Mitsukake!" Miaka cried. "Use your healing powers!"

"I can't," Mitsukake stated back (when any normal person would have shouted…). "I used them right before the ceremony to heal a large gash on… the other Chiriko…" he paused

"Who _is_ that!?" Tai shouted, pointing at Kori.

"He's a bandit of Reikazukan mountain!" Tasuki replied quickly.

"It can't be. I keep feeling the spirit of Suzaku in him!" Tai shouted back.

"I feel it, too," Chichiri stated suddenly. "I first felt it when I saw Kori, and it was then that the Suzaku spirit in Miaka seemed to weaken slightly. As time went on, it grew in Kori and weakened in Miaka."

"Yer bullshittin' me!" Tasuki shouted, staring disbelievingly at Chichiri. "Kori's a bandit from Reikazukan Mountain! We don' let jes any ol' _girl_ become one!"

"Could it?" Miaka asked. "Taiitsukun!" she cried suddenly, "Kori is actually a girl from my world! Could the spirit of Suzaku have transferred to her??"

"It is very possible…" Tai paused and went into deep thinking.

"This is insane!" Tasuki cried again, standing up. "Kori, take off yer shirt an' show 'em what you are!" Kori only whimpered in response and kept clutching her stomach.

"Tasuki, calm down," Nuriko stated calmly (leave it to the _other_ crossdresser to be more sympathetic ^^;). "She's too weak to move right now!"

"That's what Chiriko… I mean, Amiboshi meant!" Tamahome cried suddenly. "He said that when we found the Priestess, it would be too late! Her life force would already be gone…"

"It must have been Nakago's life force energy blast."

All eyes turned to Chichiri, who had removed his chibi mask was standing very still in thought.

"I noticed that the energy blasts he was sending were an unusual reddish-blue color when they were fired at Kori. I imagine that when he hit her it inserted his own chi into her and has been poisoning her since."

"So Kori's really a girl in _disguise_!?" Tasuki cried. Taiitsukun rolled her eyes.

"The bright one finally understands…" she muttered under her breath. "But this is no time to try and understand. The Priestess of Suzaku is in danger and we must get her to my mountain before it is too late."

"How much of a chance does she stand?" Chiriko asked cautiously looking to the girl whom nobody had ever seen looking as fragile as she did then.

"Not much, I don't think, but better than it could have been," Tai replied drearilly. Chiriko sighed in response. Tai nodded to the others quickly, then waved her arms. Before both she and Kori disappeared, she instructed the others to meet her at the mountain.

"It was 'er own damn fault, anyway!" Tasuki shouted suddenly, breaking the solemn silence. "She coulda _told_ us she was a _girl_! Then we mighta coulda helped 'er!"

"Tasuki, she had perfectly good reasons for hiding her true identity!" Miaka retorted sharply. Tasuki turned towards her.

"There is _no _good excuse for lying," he stated sharply before turning on his heels and storming out of the room.

The other seishis and Miaka simply stared after where he had disappeared.

"Well, somebody needs to convince him to come with us to see Taiitsukun," Nuriko stated after a moment's time. The others nodded in agreement, but nobody moved. Finally, Nuriko sighed and headed off to find Tasuki.

***

Kori slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She covered her face with her arm to block out the impending light, but removed it to get a good look at her surroundings. Where ever she was, it was really quite beautiful, though the serenity of it all made her feel as if she could fall right back asleep.

Wait, asleep? Why was she here, if she was just sleeping? And she was… _naked_?

Kori flew up in the bed and looked around wildly. She immediately regretted it, though, when a sharp pain ripped through her stomach. Well, at least she didn't have a hangover or anything… she knew those from her first experience with the bandits and their sake. That had not been a pleasant morning, and yet this one had seemed okay until she sat up.

Then she remembered the previous day's events. Or had it been today? It didn't matter; what did mater was that everybody knew who she was—and what she had been hiding. Not only that, but she was the _Priestess of Suzaku_. How had she earned the title? Miaka was a worthy Priestess, despite some easily-overcome faults… so why did _she_ now have to accept the role?

"Hey! You're awake!" A small girl with teal-ish hair had suddenly appeared in front of Kori, causing her to let out a small shriek. "We're so glad you're okay! We weren't sure if you were going to make it! I'm Nyan-Nyan, by the way! Shout if you need anything!"

Before Kori could utter two words, the girl had disappeared just as quickly as she had come. Kori let out a puff and began to lose herself in her thoughts again. Miaka had found the Suzaku Seven, and now it was Kori's turn to complete the summoning of Suzaku. Kori would be the one that would have to—

"Nyan-Nyan has informed me of your awakening. We are quite fortunate to have been able to save you, Priestess." Kori turned towards the voice to see Taiitsukun hovering near the bed.

"Why me?" Kori asked cautiously, puttin gher face in her hands. She heard Tai let out a deep sigh before she heard her spoke.

"There is no controlling how or why Suzaku chooses to act, Priestess. I would assume that when Miaka went back to her world, she did not take the spirit of Suzaku with her. Bodyless, the spirit sought the sought out something to live inside—and it found you. However, Miaka's return probably forced it to return to her. However, it seems to have chosen yo as it's inhabitor, and thus has been transferring itself slowly since it found you again, when you and Miaka met."

Tai paused in her explaination and looked at Kori, who still had her face in her hands.

"You must accept the role of the Priestess, Kori," Tai pleaded quietly, touching the girl's shoulder lightly.

"I… I know," Kori replied heavily, letting out a deep breath. She shut her eyes tightly, opening them before looking up to Tai.

"Is there any way I can get home for a while?"

***

So the truth is out!! Ah!! Oh, and I know it's probably so wrong it's not funny, but please bear with me. I just… thought of it and was so proud and now I'm not so sure… but 

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!

I'm desperate. Can you tell? Flames are welcome, as long as there's basis. Otherwise, I let Tasuki have them.

But keep looking for the FIRST COMPLETELY ORIGINAL CHAPTER SINCE STORYLINE of Secrets Best Left Alone: **Chapter Nineteen: Decisions to be Made**!!! Gee, it kinda becomes obvious wher I start making titles up… ^^;

~Tayrn Eithne

Oh, and I think this is the teaser:

"'I am, after all, the _true_ Priestess of Suzaku!'"


	19. Mirrored Face Unrecognized

Holy cow peoples I am _so incredibly sorry_ that I haven't updated since Lord only knows when… I got grounded for a month from the computer and I just couldn't get anything written…

That and school has got me panicked. I mean, I'm sharing the role of validictorian for my class (straight A's thru high _and_ middle school ^^) and yet I've got D's in two classes this semester, so studying has taken all my time. But here's chapter 19, _finally_! And look, there's even a disclaimer:

__

Chiriko shyly walks out and looks around. He takes a deep sigh before opening his mouth, as if to speak. Suddenly, he turns on his heels and disappears back behind the curtain.

Well… maybe ther is _no_ disclaimer after all… ah, you guys know it, anyway, right?

So anyway, _on with the story_…

****

Chapter Nineteen: Mirrored Face Unrecognized

Kori grinned as she finished packing her clothes. She had been able to return to her world (at the expense of poor Taiitsukun and her magic) and had packed a suitcase full of the things she was _sure_ she would need… which included all her hair supplies and at least ten sets of clothes.

__

Ugh, it's been so long… Kori realized as she looked longingly at a blue tank top and pair of khaki capris (you don't think she only owned _ten_ outfits, do you!?). Sitting next to the outfit was a pair of pretty brown sandals. Kori glanced at the makeshift-bandit costume she had put back on before returning and then stole another glance at the capris. Her decision seemed to have been made before she had even thought about it. Without a word, Kori quickly threw off every one of the layers in about two seconds and dawned her former favorite attire. As a finishing touch, she threw off her other shoes effortlessly and strapped on her sandals. She looked at herself in the full view mirror that hung from her door and grinned.

"I finally look like a gir—" she began, but the door swung open suddenly and her mom's face appeared.

"Hey honey! Didn't know you were home…" Patricia McCaelen stated, a heavy mid-west accent altering her speech (Yay midwestern peoples!). Kori jumped about a mile high and grinned nervously.

"Hey mom," Kori replied quickly, trying to hide the quiver in her voice as she noticed that her ugly, ancient-looking clothes were right in the floor.

"You hungry, sweetie?" the older woman asked, but Kori shook her head vigorously and nonchalantly shoved the old clothes under her bed. Patricia nodded, then disappeared through the doorway. Kori began to let out a sigh, but sucked it back in when her mother poked her head back in. "Were you wearing that this morning…? Ah, nevermind."

When her mother was gone, and for good this time, Kori finally let out her sigh.

__

Finally! Kori thought to herself, grabbing her suitcase. _Now, how do I return?_

***

"How much longer so we have to _wait_?" Miaka asked impatiently, leaning leisurely against the railing.

"It has been a day and already dusk approaches," Hotohori noted, also looking around impatienly. Nuriko let out a small chuckle at the Emperor's obvious anxiety.

"Kori'll come back! She wouldn't let us down!" Miaka stated, completely forgetting her previous statement.

"Yeah! We know Kori's better than that!" Nuriko chirped.

"Yeah, whatever…" Tasuki muttered, crossing his arms. Miaka ignored him and continued.

"She'll proably be here by nightfall… I hope she brings some food with her…" She looked off into the nearby horizon dreamilly.

"Miaka, if you're hungry, say so!" Tamahome laughed.

"When isn't she hungry?" Chiriko asked: he had seen, over the past day, Miaka's eating habits and was quite amused with them.

"When she's asleep!" Nuriko chimed with a finger in the air pointedly.

"Nah… she's hungry then, too!" Tamahome laughed at Miaka's irritated face. "We're just teasing you, dum—"

A dull thud interrupted Tamahome and the others glanced to see what it could have been. Tamahome lay on the ground, a sour expression on his face.

On top of him sat Kori.

"Oh. That's how!" she stated, not noticing the seishis staring at her curiously. She then looked down and noticed Tamahome beneath her. "Hi Tama!" she stated, her chipper voice ringing in the moutnain. Tamahome gave a small wave and drummed his fingers against the ground.

"That's how you what, no da?" Chichiri piped suddenly, helping the new Priestess to stand. She dusted herself off and shook her head, hinting to not worry about it.

"So, what's the news? And what _day_ is it?" she asked, glancing around the platform.

"It has been one month since the incident," Hotohori replied quickly, taking Kori's elbow and leading her in the direction of a large doorframe. "Taiitsukun wishes to see you."

"Thanks, Your Majesty," Kori replied quickly, pulling her elbow back and following the Emperor. The other seishis and Miaka quickly followed.

When they had paused in the giant chamber that Taiitsukun resided in, everybody took the chance to actually study Kori. She had definitely changed, since she no longer looked like a boy.

It was actually hard to picture her as a _boy_, now that she was dressed the way she was. It suddenly seemed impossible for her long, wavy brown hair to have ever belonged to a male, and even the curves of her body prohibited her from even _resembling_ a boy.

"Kori," Taisitsukun stated as the group of nine entered, "You have returned. And you look much better now that you have freshened up."

"Yeah, though I feel kinda weird in my girlie clothes," Kori replied quietly, pulling on the collar of her tank top. "What's up?"

"I'm glad you asked," Taiitsukun stated, disappearing and reappearing suddenly behind Kori. She jumped and flew backwards, landing again on her butt.

"The hardships you face will be beyond anything you've yet faced.

"The bond between the Celestial Warriors and the Priestess must be unbreakable. Otherwise you will fail again! You must have _absolute determination_! Do you have such strength of will?"

Kori sighed and looked up determinedly. "_I do_!! I will fulfill my obligation… for all the people hurt and all those who supported Miaka!" She turend to the Celestial Warriors, "And for you guys, who have supported Miaka! And for Miaka, who got me this far, at least!" She smiled and flashed a victory sign. "I am, after all, the true Priestess of Suzaku!"

"And do your Warriors feel the same?" Tai asked, turning to to Celestial Warrios. All except Tasuki nodded immediately.

"Please, Tasuki," Kori pleaded, letting out a deep sigh. "We _have_ to summon Suzaku before Yui summons Seiryu. If not for me, then do it for that and to help and the Reikazukan bandits!"

Tasuki glanced at Kori and humpfed.

"Please, Tasuki," she asked again.

He finally hesitated for a moment, then nodded reluctantly.

"But only ta stop those Seiryu bastards and fer my guys!" he added quickly Kori smiled in thanks and turned to Taiitsukun.

"Very well then. I shall tell you. First, go to the country of Hokkan, the Northern kingdom. Genbu's country. You must first obtain the sacred treasure Shinzaho kept there."

Kori gasped. "To Genbu's country!?"

***

And we're finished!! Yucky, yucky chapter, and I'm so sorry you guys waited _that_ long for this piece of shit. But I hope to get the others up within a week, at least… though I'm not really sure how I'm going to do that…

Just believe in me! And hurry summer along, 'cause then I'm FREE!!! Ahh, freedom…

Anyway, keep a not-too-expectant eye out for the next chapter of **Secrets Best left Alone, Chapter Twenty: Newcomer's Preparations**!!!!!!

Whoo-hoo!

~Tayrn Eithne

Oh, and here's the teaser line:

"'Should I feel guilty about having second thoughts about this whole Priestess thing?'"

Whoops… looks like Kori's just not ready, does it?

You'll have to wait and see, won't you?

Can I ever quit writing these questions?

**__**

WAIT!!!!! I forgot to thank my loyal reviewers!!! Holy cow!!! Though they probably all died…

To… err… ah! Draco!!! Thanks for _finally_ reviewing!!! You're the inpiration that tells me that there are others out there (like me, unfortunately) who don't ever review anything! But thanks for your really long review! Do it again, though, because I love that!!

To Goku-chan (I _love_ DB & DBZ, btw): yay! I finally did and I sure hope that you're still out there!!!! ^^;

To The Seasyngr: Yay! I love hearing from you!!! I think I need to make you a #1 reviewer patch, okay? Not that you're still there or anything… mebbe I'll e-mail you or something… hmm…

To… who's next?… Aha… to Wanderlily: Thanx for the advice!! I'm still really struggling, but my moods are so… swingy and I've been hyper 24/7 for a long time, so thanx!!!

Tara_Potter_Malfoy: *backs away slowly* Well, I FINALLY did.. I'm sorry it took so long! That yo uso much for the entusiasm, tho try to keep it minimal next time, kay? *prepares tranquilizer* nah, j/k… I'm like that, too. Actually, I threaten, so thanx!… ew, I ended 2 the same way…

Tayna: thanx thanx thanx!!!! I feel special now… well, I did and I still do! I got chapter 19 up, see? And I'm thinking of posting Ch. Twenty _very very_ soon!! Be proud!!!

****

Whoo… oh, and a last note, not that any of you are reading anymore!!!!

Please, please, **do not** leave anonymous things… I like to see a name to give credit, and there's, like, two that I can't give credit to! So leave your name, even if you aren't signed in!!! Otherwise, Tasuki takes them… he can be mean sometimes…


	20. Newcomer's Preparations

Okay, I would just like to note now that thi schapter is _old_. I mean Taiitsukun old. So please don't be offended by its overall horribleness. Or its not-so-overall horribleness. I kind of is, after all, just a comic relief and a nice little break from all the dramatic tension… yeah. We've been studying Macbeth in Literature. You've just gotta love the porter, ne?

A shout-out to… nobody!?!?

Well, fine, I wont even put a disclaimer then… that and I'm lazy…

__

So let's just get on with the story…

****

Chapter Twenty: Newcomer's Preparations

"So… Our relationship with Genbu's country is… what?" Kori asked Hotohori cautiously. The two were taking somewhat of a stroll as Hotohori reviewed Kori's responsibilities.

"Not as hostile as our relationship with Kuto, but not friendly, either," Hotohori replied. "We will have to travel stealithily through the country."

"And how far _into_ the country do we have to go?"

"Almost to the center, where the temple resides."

"Should I feel guilty about having second thoughts about this whole Priestess thing?" Hotohori laughed at this last one.

"Of course not! Even Miaka was hesitant about her travels."

"That's good. Not that I'm dropping out!"

"I never suspected you of such. I am still trying to convince myself that you have been a girl this whole time. I will admit that you seemed terribly… feminine for a bandit, but your masculine disguise was excellent!"

"Thanks, Your Majesty—"

"Hotohori, please!"

"Sorry… it still feels weird. I'm not used to this whole friends with the most powerful teenager in the world thing…"

Hotohori laughed again.

"I imagine it would be," he chuckled again and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Excuse me." An attendant was in the doorway. She bowed deeply and looked up. "The horses are ready for departure."

"Horses?" Kori cocked an eyebrow and looked at Hotohori questioningly.

"We will ride to the edge of the country and travel by foot when we reach the borders. At leaast until we reach the great river; then we will travel by boat."

"Ah. All is understood."

"We will depart after we eat. Send for the cook," Hotohori waved the attendant away. She nodded and bowed, disappearing behind the door.

"Oo… I'm getting all tingly inside!" Kori laughed and rubbed her arms. "We even get a big feast!"

"To save us from Miaka's complaints," Hotohori explained.

"I really can't blame you. Say, how's it going with the bottomless pit anyway?" Kori glanced at Hotohori and hoped she hadn't hit a sore spot.

"I let her go…" Hotohori whispered, averting his eyes.

"Wha…?"

"I… I knew I could never have her, so I let her go…"

"Your Majesty—Hotohori, I'm so sorry…"

"It is all right. I stood no chance, anyway."

"Is there anything I can do…?"

Hotohori turned and looked deep into Kori's eyes, his searching for something that Kori wasn't quite sure of. She smiled a light, comforting smile and he grinned back. He shook his head through his grin.

"Okay. If you ever need anything, though, just call me, okay?" She paused just as her stomach gave a growl. "Hey! Are you hungry! I could eat a horse!"

"We don't eat horses here… Do you where you come from?"

"No!" Kori laughed this time. "It's just an expression. It means that I'm starving. We don't eat horses, either."

"That's good. Horses make excellent travelling means."

"Um… sure, whatever. Does the gong mean dinner?"

"It should." Kori grinned as he finished his statement and took Hotohori's hand warmly, pulling him towards where they could eat.

"Finally, food!" Miaka nearly shouted as she wolfed down a large chicken… er, turkey… er, something… leg.

"Are you going to let us have any?" Kori asked, smirking in a disgusted manner at Miaka. Miaka shook her head. "Expected…"

"I wonder how much more we'll have to do after we retrieve the Shinzaho from Genbu's country?" Chiriko stated randomly.

"I'm taking a wild stab at fetching something from Byakko's country, then who knows?" Nuriko. replied He sipped his wine.

"Makes sense," Kori affirmed. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see! I'm finished…" She pushed her plate away and the others, excluding Miaka, all pushed theirs away, too. Miaka looked longingly at hers.

"I'm still stocking up for the trip!" she whined through her tofu-ish dish.

"Who said you were coming?" Kori asked, looking at Miaka sternly.

"Bu' I haffa go wish yoo!" Miaka whined again though her food.

Kori looked at her with the sternest look she could muster, then burst into peals of laughter.

"Were this anyone else, I would say no, but I can't break Tama's heart now, can I!?" She ruffled Tamahome's hair playfully and he grinned. "You'll just have to take care of yourself at least a little bit!"

"I _can_ take care of myself!" Miaka stated, standing up. Kori rolled her eyes and placed a piece of meat onto a chopstick. She aimed and flicked it at Miaka, who shrieked as the food went qhizzing at her. Luckily for her, Tamahome caught it easily with his own chopsticks.

"That's what I mean," Kori stated seriously. "Tamahome, can you at least teach her the basics of martial arts on our trip?"

"Sure thing, Your Eminence," Tamahome replied, ruffling Miaka's hair and handing her the meat that had come so close to ruining her hair.

"Sounds like fun!" Miaka grinned and ate the meat a little too quickly.

"Beh…" Kori glanced down at Tasuki, who was facing the other direction at the other end of the table. She sighed dejectedly, but managed a smile.

About half an hour passed, and Miaka was still eating. She had, as a matter-of-fact, just finished her twenty-third course. The others had chatted merrily for a while, but were now staring at Miaka with wide eyes, agape mouths, and rasied eyebrows. Tamahome was the first to speak again.

"Are you… almost finished?"

"Finished!" Miaka shouted in reply, licking the last empty plate.

"Great!" Kori stood. She made a ball with her fist and smiled. "Let's go!"

***

… I almost don't even want to comment on this one. But I want to get it up as soon as possible and just get the plot _moving_, you know? I'm sick of nothing happening!!! So yeah… that was Chapter Twenty. I apologize and I wanna promise that the nexy chapter'll be a bit longer and better, but there's no garuntees.

So now that I've scared you away, come back and see how the next installment of **Secrets Best Left Alone** turns out!! Next chapter, **Chapter Twenty One: Departure of a New Beginning**!!!!

~Taryn Eithne

Teaser line? Oh yeah!! Here it is…

"'I let her go…'

'Oh… Look—'"

Ew… crap teaser… but you hafta wonder…


	21. Departure of a New Beginning

*teehee*… We just got new systems up, so I can be onlinea heck of a lot more now!! Isn't that great?? Yeah. But hey! It means I might be updating alittle more… if I can even get _ around_ to updating… I am so sorry you peoples!! I know you missed me and wanted to see more of my story, and then I let you down!!!

But anyway, here is the next installment…

Um… yeah. I own diddly-squat, as you already know, but my parents have finally decided to let me buy a car!! So i might be owning a hunker $1000 P.O.S. sometime soon… whoo hoo!! Other than that, natta.

But wait! I just noticed baka-san's wuvly wittle review… THANKIES!! And I'mso sorry… I am so bad about updating… but I have another life, I swear! You just wouldn't think so… But anyway… yeah. We're getting to the point to where Tasuki doesn't shut up… wait, he never DID shut up, did he? ^^ Gomen… I'm really hyper right now…

So on with the story…**** Chapter Twenty One: Departure of a New Beginning 

It was a beautiful day on the shores, reflecting the moods of the travellers. An enormous boat had been prepared, upon further inspection of the plan, and was prepared to take the Priestess, her seishis, Miaka, and the crew as far inland of Genbu's country as possible.

Kori let out a contented sigh as she watched the waves crash back and forth against the sandy shore. It had been so long since she had seen a beach of any sort—such was the reqard for living in the Midwest U.S.—and she just loved the water.

"Priestess!" Kori turned, half-dazed, towards where the Emperor was calling her name. She gave him a light smile before waving and heading in his direction.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked as she approached him, her eyes still wandering the watery horizon in the distance.

"Yes, the boats are finally prepared," Hotohori replied, placing a stray strand of hair back into its rightful position. He then offered his arm to Kori, who hesitantly took it, and led her to the boat in which they would be traveling.

"It's a shame you can't come, Hotohori…" Kori whispered, gently touching the young man's sleeve. He gave a light sigh.

"I agree. I truly wish to, but there is so much work that I must get done here…"

Kori grinned and let out a giggle. She then spotted Nuriko and Tamahome having a hearty discussion. She raced over to talk to them.

"I can't believe we're leaving today! I can hardly contain myself!" Nuriko oozed, gazing admirantly up at the ship that would be transporting them. Tamahome nodded in agreement, then glanced back and noticed Tasuki hiding rather conspicuously behind a tree and watching the ship with an undo contempt.

"What's the matter, Tasuki?" Tamahome called, cupping his hands around his mouth and giving the ex-bandit a worried glance. Kori and Nuriko both also turned and looked at him expectantly.

"Aint _nothin_' the matter with me…" Tasuki humphed, crossing his arms and glaring at Tamahome. All the martial artist did was grin.

"Is that so…? He asked, slowly. Tasuki glanced at him uneasily before Tamahome jumped in front of him. "I get it!" he cried triumphantly, "_You can't swim_!!"

Tasuki sweat-dropped immediately and tried to step back, sweating profusly.

"What're ya talking about, Tama-buddy?" the redhead gulped. "Me? Not be able ta swim? How pathetic do ya think I am??" he took another step back as Tamahome advanced. "It's absurd…!"

Before Tasuki could get another word in, Tamahome had taken hold of him and had him dangling helplessly over the water. Tasuki's arms and legs all desperately but futilely flailed as he fought to be back on the nice, firm, dry land…

"_Tamahome put me the hell down I swear I'll kill you you stupid bastard I'm gonna die I don't wanna die I've got guys ta take care of an' I gots a weapon an' put me down and I swear I'll never burn ya again and SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" the helpless bandit called. Tamahome finally took mercy on him, and let him drop harlessly to the ground beneath him. It was another level of the dock. Tasuki, realizing such trickery, let out a humph and dusted off his coat. He then promptly began chasing Tamahome across the inland grounds.

Kori sweat-dropped. "You know, I sure hope they behave better than that on the ship…" she sighed deeply, knowing fully well the answer to her hope was _hell no_.

Nuriko just laughed and headed for the ship. Miaka chose this moment to come running out, a large suitcase in her hands. Kori rolled her eyes, but couldn't suppress a grinwhen she noticed the rather camera-like apparatus in Miaka's hands. Miaka, being the ever-sneaky perosn that she is (hint any sarcasm… sorry, I don't hate Miaka…), managed to get her first photo within a minute of walking out.

"Smile, you guys!" she called, and automatically Nuriko, Tamahome, Tasuki, and Kori had all posed for the camera. Miaka clicked the button and the light flashed, nearly blinding all of them. She waited a moment for the picture to develop; when it did, the four posers grabbed it to admire it.

"Wow!" Nuriko sung, "That's amazing! How did it—"

"_What the hell_!?!" Tasuki cried, interrupting Nuriko. "This guy looks exactly like me! Who the hell does he think he is, coming around an'…" His statement trailed of as he noticed the other four staring at him funny as growled at the picture.

Miaka grinned and took the picture from his hands, a sweat-drop forming on her head. Kori smiled lightly, but sighed inwardly.

An addendant approached them and began to speak with Tamahome and Nuriko. Kori listened intently to the conversation, trying to decifer what the girl was hurriedly saying.

"There's a—and—we couldn't—I don't—"

"We're on our way!' Nuriko stated. He called over to the other seishis, who were scattered across the dock doing random tasks and having random conversations. They all joined her and talked in hurried whispers, keeping quiet whenever it seemed Kori or Miaka were listening. Suddenly Tamahome and Chichiri disappeared.

"What's going on?" Kori finally asked, tugging gently on Mitsukake's sleeve.

"There was a little trouble, but everything is under control," Hotohori replied quickly, and Kori nodded.

"What kind of trouble?" she asked, catching the seishis, who had assumed she was finished, off guard.

"Just a little bi—" Nuriko went to answer, but was cut off by a loud… battle cry?

The remaining five seishis, Miaka, Kori, and all the attendants turned towards the roof from which the cry had come. A boy appeared at the top of the roof, a cloak covering his body and most of his face. At first, only his eyes were visible, but he pulled back his cloak to reveal his face and put a flute to his lips.

"Amiboshi…" Kori huffed, squinting her eyes as a strangled, anguished tune floated towards them. The boy stopped playing, however, and jumped down. Chichiri and Tamahome both appeared at the spot where the boy had just been, both looking quite pissed.

"He got away and we couldn't catch him!" Tamahome cried from the roof.

"Hai!" the boy shouted. "Because it's _your_ fault!" he pointed at Kori, then the seishis. He hugged himself tightly. "It's _your_ fault my brother is dead!" As if with new resolution, the boy stood tall and proud. "So now I, Suboshi, a Seiryu Seishi, will destroy you all!"

A collective gasp escaped the group, settling the air that had bcome so thick you couldn't cut it with an _axe_ anymore.

Suboshi suddenly released his weapon.

"You die _now_, Priestess of Suzaku!"

With that out, Suboshi hurled his spheres at Kori, who braced herself for the lethal impact.

***

Whoo-hoo! Crappy chappy!!!

Well, I am so sorry it so long to get out such a shit chapter, but I've been so _freakin_ stressed with school! But I'm on Spring Break this week, so hopefully I'll get up a few chappies for you guys… and then I'll get a hold of myself and keep up until summer!!

Wish me luck ('cause I'll sure as hell need it)!!!

Anyway, that concludes this not-so-fantastic episode of Secrets Best Left Alone!

Looks like Suboshi is out to kill his brother's "murderers…" only without that horrible murder of… *shudders*… Poor Tamahome…

NONE SHALL DIE!!!

Um… yeah. Just stay tuned for the next exciting (and action-packed, mind you) installment of **Secrets Best Left Alone, Chapter Twenty-Two: A Warrior's Reprisal**, where Suboshi will fight against the seven seishis to try and avenge his deceased brother!! Whoo-hoo, _fight scene_!!!

~Tayrn Eithne

Oh, here's the teaser line:

"'You were lucky enough to evade the wrath of a Seiryu yet, but you will, warrior, you _will…_'"


End file.
